


The Red Room

by HGGoods



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate universe - Mafia, M/M, Undercover Missions
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16744087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HGGoods/pseuds/HGGoods
Summary: 黑道AU干起了老本行，疯狂挖坑挖坑真开心啊





	1. Chapter 1

“我说柱间，这个人情，你千手组准备怎么还？”

宇智波组的若头宇智波斑坐在沙发双，翘着腿，戴着黑色手套的手交叉着放在膝盖上。

“你想要什么？”柱间站在这个顶层公寓的落地窗前，看着外面高楼林立。

虽然柱间知道这个人情有多么荒谬，但是在他的世界里，人情就是规矩。而在黑道世界里，什么都可以打破，唯独不可以打破规矩，规矩是他们的立道之本。

而现在，就算斑说想要柱间的命，他也得给。不过作为宇智波组的若头，斑还不至于做出这种要求。毕竟宇智波组和千手组仅仅是维持着极为脆弱的平衡，只要他们之间再有一点细微的摩擦，很有可能演变成混战，到时候，两边都不讨好，只会变成渔翁得利的局面。宇智波斑也不傻，逞一时之快是没意义的。

最多就把宇智波组一直都垂涎的西宫市给他们，他们一直想要那个地盘有将近十年了，一有机会就会在背地里搞点小动作，如果能还上这次所谓的人情，西宫市给他们也无所谓。大不了以后再抢回来——

“我听说，千手的二少爷，扉间，今年就要大学毕业了。”斑没有正面回答，反而提起了千手组这个自从懂事以来就脱离出组，高中以后就去了国外念书的千手扉间——柱间的弟弟，千手组组长佛间的第二个儿子。

如果不提两个组织之间的各种恩怨，斑，柱间，扉间这三个人也算是青梅竹马了。

只是在斑和柱间都想要为各自的组织尽一份力的时候，五岁的扉间就已经对自己的人生有了规划，而他要做的第一件事，就是脱离千手组。当然佛间并不允许这种事情，幸运的是他有一个柱间这样的哥哥，几乎为他挡下了一切事情，最后，扉间还真的远离了黑道，上学以后就再也没有接触到一点关于自家组织的事。

斑突然提起了扉间，这让柱间心里有一丝不安。

“是的，他这个月就毕业了。”柱间眯起双眼，“为什么突然提起他？怎么，还对十几年前的事耿耿于怀？你这个人啊，就是太记仇了。”

“我记仇？”斑发出一声鼻音，“根本是你这个无可救药的哥哥一遇到扉间就选择性失忆了吧。”

“是，扉间当时是说了很多黑道不好的话，但是当年他才几岁？”柱间有些变得不耐烦了，“回归正题，你到底想要我千手组怎么还你人情？西宫市？如果西宫市能将这人情一笔勾销，那西宫市从今天起就是你宇智波组的了。”

“真是大手笔啊。”斑不由地拍了两下手，“西宫市我们明争暗抢这么多年，你真得舍得？”

今天斑还真是废话多。而斑越说些不相关的话，柱间就越焦躁。

“我是不舍得，但是如果能还上你这笔人情，西宫市就归你们宇智波组了。”

看着柱间现在一副舍痛割爱的样子，斑就有些忍不住想看他接下来的表情了，一旦柱间知道斑真正想要的东西，那表情一定非常精彩。

“西宫市我是真的很想要啊。”斑不紧不慢地说。“但是，我今天还有更想要的东西。”

更想要的东西？也就是比西宫市还要值钱的盘口？柱间眉头紧皱，那除了千手组本家以外，这样的地方根本不存在。除非宇智波斑疯了，狮子大开口，难道要吞下整个千手组。

“你一定在想，比西宫市还值钱的地方那个，就只剩千手组本家了对吧。”见柱间没有立刻回应，斑先开了口，“别担心，我没有愚蠢到直接吞掉千手组本家，不过，比西宫市还值钱的，真的存在。”

“我想要，你的弟弟，千手扉间。”斑微笑着说。

……

几秒的沉默过后，柱间意识到了斑在说什么。他一把冲上前去，抓住了斑西服的领子，把他从沙发上微微提起：“你说什么？什么叫你想要扉间？你想对扉间做什么？”

客厅里的气氛一瞬间紧张起来，站在一旁宇智波组成员纷纷拔出腰间的枪对准了柱间，当然另一边千手组的成员也不甘示弱，十几把手枪瞄准了宇智波组成员的脑袋。

“不要激动。”斑伸出一只手示意着自己人把枪放下，“我和千手组若头是老相识了，他只是个无可救药的弟控而已。”他接着指了指柱间拽着自己领子的手，“你的弟控病犯得太早了，我话还没说完呢。”

柱间知道自己这么做也没意义，他松开手，也示意自己的人收回手枪。

“那你倒是说说，你这是什么意思？”柱间问。

“我是想请扉间加入宇智波组，诶，”斑伸出手示意柱间不要打断他，“我可不是让他来做小弟，我是想请他来做宇智波组若头的。”

虽然斑的话说得很清楚，但是这之间实在是有太多疑点了。

首先，“若头？怎么，你这个宇智波组的若头当腻歪了？准备隐退了？”

斑失笑，“柱间，你是不是一遇到扉间的事就变傻了？我当然不会隐退，但是宇智波组确实有人要隐退了。”

原来如此。柱间想明白了，并不是斑不当若头了，而是他父亲宇智波组的组长田岛要隐退了，那自然长子斑继承宇智波组。但是要扉间当若头也还是太奇怪了。

“为什么？且不说他根本不是黑道，再说了，他可是千手的人。让千手的人加入宇智波组，也太奇怪了吧。”

“有什么奇怪的？十五年前，宇智波镜不也是过继给你们千手组了吗？怎么，你们千手组能从我们这边抢人，我们宇智波组就不能要你们的人吗？”

就知道他会提起宇智波镜。但是镜的状况又和现在不同，当年，镜的父母双双死于一场车祸，又正值宇智波组和千手组关系最差的时期，还不到一岁的镜就成为了牺牲品被过继给了千手组——身份上不过是个牺牲品，但是一个天真无邪的婴儿实际上给当时死气沉沉的千手组带去了一点希望，而之后，虽然生活在千手组本家，但是大家都对他不错，他就像千手家最小的那个弟弟。

而这其中，镜又和扉间的关系最好，他非常理解不想做黑道的扉间，这也让扉间觉得镜是唯一一个懂他的人。

“但是宇智波镜和扉间不同……”柱间进行着最后的挣扎。

“有什么不同？就因为他当时父母双亡无依无靠，没有你这个弟控保护着，才会被你们千手组的人为了所谓的两组之间的和平而强行带走？”

他知道斑是对的。非要说的话，扉间的价值可能都比不上西宫市的十分之一，但是宇智波斑的目的是什么，即使他这么说，已经是成年人的扉间和当时还不会说话的镜是完全不同的，表面上叫做过继，实际上不过是人质罢了。而如果宇智波斑想要人质，那他又为什么说要让扉间当若头？

“你别说得那么想当然。先不说扉间根本不是我们千手组的人，他没喝过酒，也没在千手组里待过一天。如果扉间自己不同意的话，那么就算我父亲作为组长命令他加入宇智波组，他也不会听的。”柱间仍然没有放弃。

“是啊，这可真是让人困扰呢。”斑说，“不过，假如是你去跟他说呢。什么从小就脱离千手组，说到底，没有你的帮助，他根本不可能完全离开自己父亲的掌控。就算他自己打工赚钱，没有的资助，他真的能念得起国外的大学吗？”

柱间握紧了双拳。

“说实话，要是让扉间那家伙为了两组之间的和平，他可能眼都不眨地就拒绝了，他应该巴不得我们两组原地爆炸，全部被警察抓了才好。但是为了自己的哥哥，他应该会多考虑一点吧。”

斑能看得出这家伙在纠结，作为一个黑道组织的若头，这家伙其实正直得可怕，再加上是个死弟控，让他做这种事，恐怕会非常不好受。不过，柱间也没有选择。毕竟他上面还有自己的父亲佛间，这件事最终还是佛间决定的，如果扉间真的不自愿加入宇智波组，那么为了这个人情，佛间也会亲自把扉间绑到宇智波组的。

“斑，你到底有什么目的？”柱间最终问道。

***

千手扉间站在毕业典礼的讲台上，做着最后的演讲。在观众坐席后面，分别从露天的会场入口两侧进来了两拨不同的人，他们全部都是黑发的亚洲面孔，身穿着黑色西服，戴着墨镜，除了阵势有点可怕，这些人都非常安静，几乎没有引起任何骚动。

乍看之下，这些人毫无区别，但是如果仔细观察的话，可以看到所有人的胸口都别着一个不是那么显眼的金属胸章——其他人可能不会注意到那枚胸章的不同之处，但是扉间非常清楚。这两拨人，分别是隶属于千手组和宇智波组的黑道成员。

而走在这两拨人最前面的，分别是宇智波组若头，宇智波斑，和千手组若头，即扉间的兄长，千手柱间。

站在讲台上的扉间仍然淡定自若地进行着自己的毕业演讲，但是他心里其实相当清楚，一定是有大事发生了。

这里可并不是日本国内，即使千手组和宇智波组在境外有一些势力，但是能让两家若头不远万里从日本到这里来，那么这件事一定事关两组之间脆弱的平衡。

在毕业典礼上看到这一幕，观众席里也有一些窃窃私语。

“他们是黑手党吗？”

“更像是黑道吧，他们都是亚洲人。”

“哇，认真的吗？难道不是cosplay？”

“那cos得也太像了吧。”

“但是为什么要在毕业典礼上cos黑手党，太奇怪了吧。”

“说了他们是黑道吧。”

虽然中间有了这么一个插曲，但是扉间的演讲仍然非常顺利，作为这届中最优秀的学生之一，千手扉间完成了 他作为学生的最后一个任务。在热烈的掌上之中，扉间结束了自己的演讲，而明显有一拨人比观众席上坐着的学生和家长们更加用力，那就是柱间带着的千手组成员，在柱间的带头之下，这群人超级用力地鼓掌。就好像如果掌声没有盖过其他人，他们就输了 一样。

而另一边宇智波斑带着的宇智波组，也同样在鼓掌，显然没有千手组这边卖力。

毕业典礼彻底结束之后，扉间发现原本坐在观众席的柱间和斑都不见了，而他一离开演讲台，千手组的几名成员就围在了他身边，其中一个人面无表情又不失礼貌地对他说：“扉间大人，若头正在等您。”

这几个人身上都带着枪，虽然不见得他们会真的对着扉间开枪，但是想离开是没可能的。扉间在国外念书这几年间，柱间时常过来看他，但都是一个人来的，顶多带几个保镖，但是这次加上斑那边的阵势，基本可以确定，这件事一定和两个组之间有关。

而这是扉间最不想见到的。

但是同样地，他也不想闹出什么骚动。扉间点点头，示意这些人带路。最终这几个人把扉间带到了一辆黑色的车旁边，其中一个人给他打开了后座车门。

而无法让扉间忽视地是，在马路对面，是宇智波组的十几辆车。而斑则坐在正中间的一辆车的副驾驶上，一只手拄着车门，另一只手朝着扉间挥手。

扉间有些厌恶地咂嘴，直接无视了斑。

“扉间，好久不见。”看见坐进来的扉间，坐在后座另一侧的柱间说道，“还有，恭喜你毕业。”

扉间没有回应，他知道柱间过来一定不只是来恭喜他毕业的。

“我知道你很不喜欢这样，但是这也是没办法的。我接下来有几件事要跟你说，希望你能听完我的话再生气。”柱间平静地说。

但是扉间不喜欢这种平静，不过他也没准备真的生气。最糟糕的事不过是自己的父亲逼他回到组里——

“首先，板间死了。”柱间的声音显得非常轻柔，他握住了扉间的手，这边的七月份是最冷的时候，扉间的手此时也是冰冷，“先不要激动，听我说完。板间是一个月前，在一次和宇智波组之间的冲突中，有一名宇智波组成员的手枪走火了。”

柱间能感觉到那双冰冷的手在颤抖着。

“你知道父亲的脾气，他知道这件事之后，认定了是宇智波组故意这么做的，你也知道，板间是父亲最小的儿子，也是他最疼爱的儿子。我当时并不在本家，得知这件事的时候，父亲已经带人将那个枪走火的人杀掉为板间报仇了。”

“但是过于冲动的下场就是这场复仇行动实在是太仓促了，被警察抓到了把柄。但是最后，宇智波田岛，认为这件事他们也有责任，所以最后，找了自己组里的人将这件事顶替了。这样一来，我们千手组就欠下了宇智波组一个人情。”

“而人情，是必须要还的，就算对方要你的性命。”扉间的语气冷冰冰的，他甚至没有时间为自己死去的弟弟而悲伤，“宇智波组想要什么？”

“你。扉间，宇智波组想要你，过去当他们的若头。”柱间无奈地说。


	2. Chapter 2

“喝了这杯酒，你从今天起，就是宇智波组的若头了。”宇智波田岛坐在房间的正中间，俯视着跪坐在下面的扉间——当然，扉间并不是一个人。他身边跪坐着同样等着喝酒的斑，今天不光是扉间要成为宇智波组的若头，也同样是斑成为组长的日子。

而在他们身后，整整齐齐地站着两排人。这两排人，都是宇智波组的骨干成员。其中有几个，扉间也认识。站在最前面的，是田岛的另外一个儿子，也就是斑的弟弟，泉奈。按理来说，斑成为组长之后，他的儿子应该成为若头，但是斑并未娶妻生子，那么就应该由泉奈担任。只是不知道宇智波这一家子人脑子里到底在想什么，反而让一个人质做起了组织的若头。

站在另一边的，是宇智波分家的一个孩子，宇智波带土。他是整个宇智波年纪最小的，也是辈分最小的那一个，虽然和田岛本身没有太大的关系，但是田岛非常喜欢这个孩子，带土虽然只有十几岁，却实际上是在宇智波组称王称霸的那一个——毕竟有宇智波组的组长宠着。

最后一个扉间认得出的，是组里一个相当神秘的人，叫做绝。没人知道他姓什么，也没人知道他的来历，自从宇智波组闯出名声的时候，这个人就已经是组里的一名骨干成员了。扉间也听说过一些关于他的传闻，但是有一些极为荒谬，他也从来没有当真过。

剩下的人，都是隶属本家的分组了，这些人，虽然也都顶着组长的名头，但是扉间却几乎不认识他们。如果坐在这里的是柱间，那情况可能就大为不同了，估计这些小头目里百分之九十的人，他都叫得出名字。

事已至此，他已经没有回头路了。

扉间端起面前小桌子上的酒杯，举到面前，说完了誓词，在田岛的示意下，喝下了那杯酒。

高度数的酒如同火烧一般划过他的口腔，几乎从不喝酒的扉间一下子就觉得太阳穴有些疼。

接着在他旁边的斑也几乎一样，誓词，喝酒，他正式成为了宇智波组的组长。接下来田岛又说了几句话，就离开了，而当扉间以为自己也能离开的时候，斑坐上了田岛原本的位置。

“等等，扉间。”斑叫住了他，“你要去哪？”

“仪式不是已经结束了吗？”扉间问。

和组长喝了酒，念了誓词，就是基本的仪式了。

“你刚才是和前组长喝了酒，而现在我才是宇智波的组长，你还应该再喝一杯。”斑一伸手，示意手下的人再给扉间倒一杯酒。

而且这杯酒，比刚才倒得还满。

扉间看了看眼前的酒，抬头看了看斑。

他讨厌黑道不是没有道理的，一个个信神信佛，满口仁义——但是这家伙怎么这么幼稚。

宇智波斑和自己的兄长柱间同年，也就是整整大了扉间八岁。但是现在那个坐在组长座位上的斑，在扉间眼里，最多三岁，好吧，五岁，不能再多了。在扉间刚懂事的年纪，也就是镜刚过继到千手组的时候，那段期间，宇智波组和千手组进入了蜜月期，两个组之间的联系很多，走动也多。同龄的斑和柱间自然是经常在一起，刚刚进入青春期的两个人都有非常宏大的预想，斑甚至说，只有宇智波组能真正改变这个国家。

说实话，扉间那个时候就很讨厌斑，而这么多年过去了，这个家伙简直就像是没有变过，仿佛仍然是那个十四岁的少年。对比之前的天真，他现在更加幼稚了，毕竟顶着一张成年人的脸。

再次端起酒杯，一口气灌下去。

“满意了吧？”扉间的态度不由自主变得很差，而且这其中也有酒的原因，扉间没好气地说，“组长大人，现在我可以走了吧？”

“扉间，你为什么会同意我的要求过来做宇智波组的若头？”斑问道。

扉间紧皱着眉头，这个家伙到底什么毛病。

“为什么同意？那你又是为什么非得让我过来啊？”

***

在成为宇智波组的若头之后，虽然扉间有所预料，斑并不会真的让他接触组里的事务，但是完完全全什么都没让他做，扉间也没想到。他以为自己可能会是个光杆司令，随便划下一片地盘分给他，结果自从喝了酒，成为了若头之后，他就住进了宇智波组的本家，一处位于乡下的老宅，除了田岛住在这里以外，还有一些宇智波组七老八十的老古董。

这栋老宅其实跟千手组本家的宅邸也差不多，大得像个迷宫，到处都是陈旧的味道。

虽然知道自己不过是人质，但是这人质做得还真是彻底。他每天醒来就是一日三餐都有人送过去，平常也只能在划定的区域内活动，有两个人在明面上看着他，还有不知道多少在在阴暗之处监视着扉间。

在这里住下了一周之后，扉间都快忘记自己其实生活在二十一世纪。一切科技的产物在这里全都不存在，唯一一个接近这个世纪的产物就只有一台黑白电视，但是接收不到任何电视台，只有一个可以播放磁带的录影机，在旁边的柜子里有几卷带子，扉间也不知道那些带子还能不能播放。

虽然手机之类都被拿走了，但是好在这宅子里不缺一样东西，那就是书，每日百无聊赖的扉间几乎都在看书，一本接着一本，一个书柜接着一个书柜——

这天上午，扉间依旧把自己泡在书里，接着他听到了一个少年的声音。

“快告诉我啊，那个银发的哥哥在哪里？”

银发的哥哥？扉间摸了一把自己的头发，除非是说某个宇智波的白发老不死，那么这个银发的哥哥估计就是在说自己了。

“别骗人了，为什么不让人见？那天我明明见到那个银发的哥哥跟田岛老爷爷喝了酒，那他就是若头了。为什么我不能见他？”

另一个人的声音压得很低，扉间只能听个隐约，无外乎是‘求求你了小少爷这是组长的命令’‘我们也没办法’之类的，但是显然，这些人根本拦不住这个少年。

而扉间也猜出来这个声音是谁了。

书房的门被拉开，戴着护目镜的宇智波带土笑嘻嘻地站在门口。

“看吧，我说那个银发的哥哥在这里。你们再骗我，我就要去田岛老爷爷那告状。”

跟在带土身后的两个人有些尴尬地笑了笑。

“啊，银发的哥哥，你在看书呀。”带土看到扉间身边摆了一堆书，面前的横桌上，也摆了一本，他好奇得凑过去，“你在读什么书？”

带土翻了几页，看到上面密密麻麻都是英语，这些英语对他这个年纪读起来还是有些吃力，他把书翻过来，看到封面上写着‘The Prince’，这两个字他倒是都认识。

“王子？这本书叫王子吗？银发的哥哥，这本书是讲什么的呀？”

“可以这么说，但是这本书实际上是叫‘君主论’。具体讲了什么……”扉间思考了一下，他看了看身后供着的天照大神，“这本书讲了作为一个极道的头，最起码不应该盲目相信神佛。”

带土可能不是很懂扉间的话，但是跟着带土那两个人倒是听懂了，他们知道扉间这是在讽刺黑道，虽然心里不爽，但是表面上也不好说。

“是这样的吗？嗯……”带土思考起来，“我也这么认为的哦。不过银发的哥哥，你的英语真的很厉害诶，可以看懂这么复杂的书。”

“等你长大了，也可以看懂的。”扉间说。

“对了对了，我还没有问银发的哥哥你的名字呢，我先说，我叫宇智波带土。”

“我叫扉间。”扉间想了想，没有说出自己的姓。

“这样啊，扉间哥哥。”带土朝他咧嘴笑了一下，“对了，告诉你个好消息，我要结婚啦。”

扉间一瞬间以为自己听错了。

“你要……结婚了？”扉间又问了一遍。

“是呀。”带土看起来非常高兴，甚至在房间里跑了起来。

“呐，带土，你今年多大了？”扉间问。

“十三岁。”带土说。

“十三岁还不可以结婚哦。”

“诶？”带土眨了眨眼睛，“不可以吗？”

“那带土要和谁结婚了呢？”

“是我最喜欢的琳。”

“那么是因为带土最喜欢她了，所以才想要和她结婚吗？”

“是啊。”带土点点头，然后又摇摇头，“但是呢，我也觉得结婚好像太早了。不过，斑——”带土直接叫着他的名字，既没有用敬语，也没叫他哥哥，而且提到他的时候，似乎还有点不满，“斑他说，琳要住进这里了，然后会和我结婚。”

“这样。”扉间说，他伸手摸了摸带土的头，“那，恭喜你结婚。”

说到这，照看着带土的两个人估计是再也不看下去了，好说歹说把这个宇智波家的小少爷给带走了。扉间在一旁并没有任何反应，只是打开了那本君主论，继续看了下去。

临近黄昏的时候，原本应该送食物过来的人，这次却什么都没有拿。他们一言不发地走进来，其中一个人握着扉间的手腕把他从榻榻米上拽了起来，口气不善地说：“我们组长要见你。”

胡说八道。

在扉间住在这里的一周时间，斑就只出现过一次，如果他真的要见扉间，他只会自己过来，而不是派人来。

隐隐约约能猜到这些人想干什么，扉间不满地咂舌。

这就是斑自满的极道，他还妄想改变这个国家。

扉间没戳破他们的谎言，顺从得和这个人离开了书房。

说起来，自己还顶着宇智波组若头这个头衔呢。虽然只是被关在这里，而且有名无实，但是这些人倒也是胆子大。要么干脆就是斑让他们这么做，要么就是坚信扉间只是个人质，无论被怎么对待，斑也不会在意。

这种感觉真是很讨厌啊。

带他到这个房间的一共有两个人，扉间对他们有印象，姓什么不记得了，似乎一个叫炎，另一个叫什么来着。但是这两个人却没有跟着扉间进去，在这个房间里还有两个人。昏暗的灯光之下，扉间几乎看不清他们的脸。隐约能看到他们的双眼，是蓝色的，外国人吗？

其中一个高一点，另外一个矮一点。

扉间也不知道自己在做什么，他先是一拳挥向了矮一点的那个。就这么什么也不做，任人欺负这种事，他做不到。但是他现在也不过是垂死挣扎罢了，他就连房间里这两个人都对付不了，更何况外面还至少守着两个人。他不由地想，如果是柱间，也许勉强能有一丝机会吧。

他突然想起了自己当年惹怒斑的那句话，只有六岁的扉间对斑说：黑道什么的，都应该去死。

柱间说，斑这个人哪都好，就是记仇。

是啊，他真记仇。扉间苦笑。

很快地，扉间就被这两个人控制住了。高个子把扉间的双手扭在身后，用力压着他的身体让他跪下去。

“扉间大人，现在能不能安静下来了呢？”高个子在他耳边用一种很奇怪的语气说道。

“你们到底想干什么？”刚刚和这两个人扭打了一通的扉间气还没喘匀，而这个动作让他从肩膀到整个上身都疼得不行，扉间徒劳地挣扎着。

“只是有几个问题想问扉间大人。”矮个子开了口。

“是吗？你们宇智波组的人，问别人问题，都是得先把人揍一顿吗？”扉间嘲讽着，他的嘴角刚才不知道被哪个揍了一圈，他舔了舔口腔内壁，有一股血腥味。

“扉间大人在说什么呢，先动手的是您吧。我们只是被迫反击而已。”高个子说。

“所以你们以斑要见我为理由骗我到这来，实际上只是为了友好交谈？”

“哎呀，这也是没办法的，不这样说，扉间大人恐怕不愿意来。不过，”高个子停顿了一下，发出了奇怪的笑声，“友好不友好，还是要看扉间大人是否愿意回答我们的问题。”

扉间发出一声轻蔑的鼻音。

“那么，我开始问了，请问扉间大人，来到我们宇智波组，目的是什么？”

扉间一愣，止不住地笑出声，本来肩膀就很疼，这一笑，关节摩擦着，更加难受了，但是这个问题实在是太好笑了。

“分明是你们那个混蛋组长强行让千手组还人情，把我当成人质关在这的，你还问我的目的？我倒还想知道，宇智波斑的目的是什么。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 田岛:新郎新娘一拜天地二拜高堂夫妻对拜喝交杯酒。


	3. Chapter 3

矮个子蹲下来，伸出手，用拇指抹了一下扉间嘴角的血，仿佛是在品尝什么美味的东西。

“扉间大人，我们也不想这么做的。”他一边舔着自己手指上扉间的血，一边说着。“您的脸上要是有什么明显的伤，我们也不好做。”

那个矮个子站了起来，穿着皮鞋的脚重重地踹向扉间的腹部。钝痛让扉间不由自主地弯下腰，没命地咳了起来。

几乎没给扉间任何反应的时间，矮个子就又朝他肚子打了一拳。

“扉间大人，您刚才说什么？我没听清楚，您这样一直咳，我是听不懂您的话的。”矮个子说。

气息不顺地扉间勉强着从喉咙里挤出几个字：“是，斑，那家伙让你们这么做得吗？”

两个人冷笑一声，高个子压着扉间肩膀的手略加施压，让他的身子压得更低。蹲在扉间面前的矮个子掐着扉间的下巴，“怎么变成扉间大人您问我们话了呢？”矮个子把手移动到扉间的肩膀上，“您知道吗，人的身体可是非常脆弱的，这里的关节只要轻轻咔嚓一下——”他比划着，却没有真的行动，“就会掉下来。”

不过扉间还是下意识地躲着那个矮个子的手。看到扉间略微惊恐的神色，他似乎很满意：“嘛，不过我今天心情好，可以告诉扉间大人，并不是组长派我们来的。”

扉间现在心里已经有懂了七八分了。斑现在也不过三十出头，虽然有经验，但是还是太年轻，而且刚刚接手了田岛的组长之位，他手下的人，应该不完全信任他。而这个时候，斑又自作主张让千手组组长的儿子来做若头，宇智波组里估计有人以为，这件事其实是扉间促成的。扉间现在只觉得有苦没处说，宇智波组这些人，难道以为他是自愿过来的吗？

“你们想知道我来这里的目的是什么对吧。”扉间每说一个字，都牵动着伤口，但是他不说，这些人估计不会放过他，“这种事，你应该去问你们的组长，是他硬要我过来的。要不然你们以为，我真的会愿意来你们黑道这种肮脏的地方当什么若头吗？要不是我兄长，别说是区区宇智波组的若头，就算是斑把组长的位置给我，我都不会做。”

这一番话，只会让这些人更加恼怒，但是扉间现在也顾不上这么多了。这一周以来，他心里憋了不少火，原本在国外，他大学一毕业，就已经有公司要聘请他去工作了，这样他就真的可以彻底脱离黑道的世界了。等到他开始赚钱，欠他大哥的钱也可以还掉——但是偏偏这个时候，宇智波斑几乎毁了他的一切计划。还被宇智波组里的人认为自己是有什么目的才答应做他们的若头，扉间对黑道的厌恶已经升到了前所未有的程度。

“既然你们怕我一个和黑道完全无关的普通人，干脆……”扉间的话说到一半，那个矮个子突然捂住了扉间的嘴。

“嘘。有人来了。”矮个子在扉间耳边吹气。

发不出任何声音的扉间只能挣扎着，试图挣脱开高个子钳制着他的手。估计是被扉间一直不放弃的扭动搞得烦了，那个高个子突然一用力，扉间的右臂就被他卸了下来，关节被卸掉，扉间一下子出了一身冷汗。矮个子的手还在他的嘴上，扉间就是连惨叫都做不到。

而这时，门外传来了熟悉的声音。

是斑在外面。

他能勉强听到一点对话，斑似乎是在问门口的人扉间现在在干嘛，而那两个人含糊其辞地回答应该已经睡下了。

“想要求救吗？”矮个子的人一边在扉间的耳边轻声说，他看着扉间惊恐的眼神，非常享受，“那我就让你求救好了。不过，既然组长大人在外面，趁这个机会，我们来做点别的事情怎么样？”

在黑暗之中，疼痛，恐惧一起向扉间袭来。

他还能听到斑悉悉索索的声音，斑还没有离开。矮个子的手探下扉间的身下，开始解他的皮带。

这一切都提醒着扉间，这两个人接下来要做的事。

他们要当着斑的面……对他……

不要。不要。不要。

扉间发不出声音，只有一只手臂可以动弹，他拼命地挣扎起来。

矮个子再次在扉间的耳边说，“扉间大人，您要再继续挣扎，我不介意，把您另一边关节也卸下来。”

腰带已经被解开，矮个子已经把他的裤子拽到了膝盖处，现在，他的手指已经钻进了扉间的内裤中去。

然后他停了下来。

斑的声音……消失了。

“啊啊。组长大人已经走了呢。”矮个子的声音听起来非常失望，“哇，扉间大人，抖得真是厉害啊。难道，您真的以为我们会对您做些什么吗？”

扉间说不出话来，只能瞪着他。

“不过如果组长大人一直不走，我说不定真的会下手哦。”矮个子收回笑容，眯起双眼，眼神里充满了危险，“无论扉间大人您到底有什么目的，我希望您记住一点，我们会永远在黑暗之中盯着您的。”

在两个人走之前，非常‘好心’地替扉间把关节接了回去，把浑身是伤的扉间一个人留在了这间屋子里。

***

扉间睡了很久，偶尔会醒过来，但是他觉得浑身上下哪都疼。也不想起来，就翻身继续睡。给他送过来的早饭和午饭他都一筷子没动，就窝在被子里一直睡，睡到再也睡不着的时候，已经是下午了。

然后扉间第三不想见的人就出现了，斑。

前两个人当然是那天的一高一矮。扉间以前从来没在宅子里见过他们，而正好昨天斑又刚回来，难道是斑带在身边的人？扉间决定有机会要问一下斑。

看到已经是下午了却还躺着的扉间，斑伸手直接去拽他的被子：“你怎么还在睡？”

“在倒时差。”扉间背对着他，声音显得有些沉闷。

“你之前在哪念大学来着？那和日本有时差吗？就算有时差，你都回国有快半个月了吧。”斑走到他面前，伸出手摸了摸扉间的额头，“你不会生病了吧？”

扉间很不爽地伸手打掉了斑的手，但是肩膀突然一阵抽疼，为了掩饰自己的表情，扉间干脆转过身，但是又牵扯到了自己腹部的伤，他的脸色显得更加难看了。

“你不会是真的生病了吧？”看到扉间的神情，然后注意到了他嘴角有些发青，“你嘴角又怎么了？”

扉间没好气地说：“被蚊子咬了。”

“蚊子能咬成这样吗？”

“你们宇智波祖宅的祖传毒蚊子。”

……

斑紧皱眉头，总觉得有点不对劲，他刚想要继续问下去，突然有几个组里成员匆匆地跑了过来，其中一个在斑的耳边说了几句话。斑一脸诧异：“你说什么？千手组的若头在大门口？”

那个传话的人点点头。

这是斑也听到了一点奇怪的声音，仿佛是从大门那边传来的，虽然听不清楚，但好像是有谁在用扩音器喊话。

“那就是千手组的若头？”斑问，“他在那喊什么呢？”

那几个组员面露难色，你看我，我看你，都一脸苦笑。

“我问你们话呢，他在那喊什么？”

“组长，你真的，要我们说？”

“赶紧说。”斑不耐烦地催促着。

那个人复述了一遍柱间的话，旁边几个人都是忍不住憋笑，斑则满脸问号的转过去问扉间，“我说，你哥，是不是有病？”

扉间说：“我觉得你们黑道都有病。”

另一边宇智波祖宅的大门。

门前停了五六辆千手组的车，在这几辆车的最前面，不知道哪来的椅子，柱间坐在那，拿着一个扩音器，对着宇智波宅的大门就喊：

“你们宇智波组都很厉害嘛，过去了半个月，音信全无，连个电话都没有。怎么啦本家老宅断电啦，穷得连电费都交不起了吗？那干脆早点和千手组合并，我替你们交电费，扉间呢，扉间呢，我弟弟你们若头呢，给我藏哪啦？”

***

庭院，茶亭。

三个人都席地而坐，面前的桌上摆着刚倒好的茶。

斑身后站了一排宇智波组的小弟，清一色都穿着蓝色的浴衣。

柱间身后也站了一排跟他过来的千手组小弟，都穿着黑色西服。

两个人面对面盘着腿，大咧咧地坐着，只有扉间，跪地正坐在两个人中间。

“这不是千手组的若头吗？很久不见了，怎么有时间来我宇智波家偏僻的祖宅啊。”

“很久不见了，斑组长。你这是哪里的话，我们两组应该经常走动才是啊。”

在中间的扉间已经不知道该拿什么表情面对这两个互相皮笑肉不笑的人了，除了满脑子‘想赶紧离开’的想法以外，眼前的场景只能让扉间想到一些俗套的电影情节。两个黑道组织头目面对面坐着，表面上风平浪静，实则暗流涌动，接下来估计柱间和斑两个人就要打起来了，然后宇智波组的就要拔刀了，千手组这边就要拔枪了。

而一般扉间这个位置的，应该是个柔弱的姑娘。这个姑娘还得梨花带雨的一边喊着‘兄长大人’一边喊着‘组长大人’，抹着眼泪说些，‘为了我这样做不值得’之类的话。

“是啊是啊，我很闲的。倒是你已经是一组之长了，忙得不得了吧。连电话也不接了，你们宇智波的祖宅是不是年久失修，电话线也被老鼠咬断了？要不要我们千手组出资帮你们修电话线啊？”

“哪里哪里，我已经要了你们千手组这么重要的东西了，怎么还能让你们破费呢？”

真是太值得了，你们赶快为我出手吧。扉间想。

……

“……电话也没有，怎么，你们家祖宅是荒郊野岭啊？不知道的我还以为你把我弟弟扔到树林里喂狗了呢。”

“什么？我可是让他过来当若头的，喂狗？你想什么呢，再说人你也看见了，好好的，不是吗？”

“好好的？你当我瞎吗？他嘴角的那是什么？”

“蚊子咬的。”

“诶哟，你们宇智波祖宅什么蚊子这么厉害的？能把人嘴角咬青了？”

“柱间你是不是傻了？我们可是黑道，受点伤不会怎么样吧？”

“你是黑道，我是黑道。但我扉间可不是，他可是大学生。你个根本没念过大学的知道什么啊？大学是什么你知道吗？”

“说得好像你念过一样。他现在是我组的若头了，喝了酒，起了誓，就是我宇智波组的人了。怎么羡慕啊？羡慕他没喝过你千手组的酒是吧？”

扉间重重地叹了一口气，伸手去拿桌子上的茶，手一动，肩膀又在抽痛。

柱间把自己弟弟的一举一动看在眼里，嘴角的淤青，还有手臂移动时整个身体都是僵硬的。发生了什么他其实心里有数，但是……

“斑，我要跟扉间单独聊聊。”看到斑怀疑的神情，柱间冲着自家小弟挥了挥手，“你可以让你的人守在门口，我的人也会出去，总可以了吧？”

柱间这样说着，虽然有点猜疑，但斑并不认为柱间能把扉间强行从宇智波组宅带走，就算他能做到，千手组的若头也不太可能真的会这么做。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柱间:歪，110吗，这里有人家暴打媳妇  
> 110：？？？？？？？？？？  
> 斑：泉奈，要不，你去念个大学？  
> 泉奈：？？？？？？？？？？


	4. Chapter 4

从三天之前开始，整个宇智波祖宅好像大家一瞬间都忙了起来。各种人进进出出，而且还都是扉间不认识的人。而斑，从那天回来之后，就再没离开。之所以这个冷清的宅子现在这么热闹，扉间也是知道原因的，但是这个原因也让扉间多少觉得有些可笑。

这里可是鼎鼎大名的宇智波组的祖宅，平常在这宅子里走动的都是什么人可想而知，但是现在这些人忙里忙外，却只是在给一个十三岁的小孩子——过生日。没错，这些天几乎所有人都在为宇智波组的小少爷带土忙活生日宴会，到时候，不光宇智波组的骨干基本都会来，一些隶属组里的小组长也会过来，毕竟这也是拍马屁的好机会。

甚至是一些和宇智波组交好的其他组织，也会过来一些人，要不是自己弟弟板间出事，这种场合，柱间亲自会过来也说不定。但是就现在两组之间的关系，宇智波这边是不会给千手发请柬的，就算发了，千手组那边也不会派人来——不过有一个人例外，那就是宇智波镜，他虽然被过继到千手组，但是他两边都会走动，而且他年纪和带土相仿，两个人倒是经常在一起。

其实在扉间第一次见过带土之后，那个孩子就有跟他提起过自己马上要过生日了，还说了些‘扉间哥哥要送我生日礼物哦’之类的话。但是扉间这种状况，连自己三餐吃什么都不能决定，更别说去给带土买礼物了。带土时常来找他聊天，但是扉间却没真的把这个当回事，他甚至觉得，到时候举办生日宴会，自己可能会被随便扔到哪里关起来。

结果就在宴会开始之前，斑拿着一套西服过来找扉间，而扉间这时还很悠哉地窝在书房看书，穿着日常的浴衣，侧身躺在榻榻米上，一手拄着头，一手翻书。

斑连门都没敲，拉开门就催促着他赶紧换衣服，还问扉间给没给带土准备礼物。

这问题扉间连回答都不想回答，斑也知道他其实哪也不能去，就说他已经准备好了两份礼物，其中一份让扉间拿着，就说是他给带土准备的礼物。

“为什么非要说是我给他准备的？你直接替我送了不就好了？”扉间问。

……

“听到我说话了吗？”扉间问完，发现斑背对着他，一言不发。“喂……”

“还不是那位小祖宗天天吵着‘银发的哥哥’这，‘银发的哥哥’那的，还一天到晚说不知道……不知道……”斑突然转过身开始发起了牢骚，但是说到一半，又停了下来。

“不知道什么？”

“‘不知道扉间哥哥会送我什么礼物，我好期待呀’。”斑一口气说了出来。

“闭嘴，好恶心，不要说这么恶心的话。”扉间嫌弃地打断他。

“不是我说的好吗？反正你就说是你给他买的。”斑把礼物塞进了扉间手里。

在斑离开之前，扉间看着包装精美的礼品盒：“你还没说这里面到底是什么。”

“是一个面具，一个漫画角色带着的面具，带土非常喜欢这个面具。”斑解释。

***

带土生日这天是周末，不用去学校。镜也要到这边来参加他的生日宴会，所以早上的时候，带土就出发去千手组那边了，两个组的本部并不在同一个城市，但是实际上新干线也不到两个小时的时间。

穿好斑送过来的西服，扉间发现了在西服口袋里的两枚袖扣。这是特制的袖扣，只有组长和若头才能佩戴，这两者的袖扣又有些不太一样，虽然都是宇智波组的团扇组纹，但是组长的团扇红色部分上是印有特殊的纹路，而若头的团扇上，印有三枚勾玉。

在扉间少数没有被拿走的东西中，就有千手组的袖扣和胸章，上面倒没有宇智波组的这么花哨，只是象征着姓氏的千手组组纹而已。自从年少离家，扉间从来没有用过自家的袖扣和胸章，即使生在黑道之家，他也该有权利选择自己的路，而且更不用说黑道这条路，根本就是错的，看看板间的下场就知道了。板间是他年纪最小的弟弟，也就只比镜大两岁，他本该有更明亮的未来，而不是死在一把走火的枪下。

扉间想着，看到那团扇组纹，就觉得面目可憎了起来。有那么一瞬间，他甚至想戴上千手组的袖扣，但是扉间的理智尚在，今天是带土的生日不说，他现在可是人质，虽然不会有性命危险，但是——他身上的伤早就已经好了，但是现在却仿佛还在疼。

宴会现在还没正式开始——主角也还没出现，带土可能还在赶回来的路上，不过原本空旷的大厅，现在摆满了圆桌，有一些人已经坐在席上了。

扉间四处看了一下，才发现今天不光是带土的生日宴会，还是他的订婚仪式。原来他之前说要和那个叫做琳的小姑娘结婚，是真的。在后来和带土的聊天中，扉间得知了这个琳不仅是他的同学，还是隶属于宇智波组的野原组组长的女儿。这个野原组长，今年已经有七十多岁了，琳是他唯一的女儿。

更详细的事情，带土一个小孩子也就不知道了。

扉间虽然完全不认识野原组长和琳，但是他环顾四周，整个大厅只有一桌同时坐着一个年纪很大的老头和一个十几岁的小姑娘。那个野原的状态非常放松，满脸笑容，这样对比下来，琳就显得不知是有些害怕还是紧张了。坐在野原身边的琳一直低着头，无论是谁问她话，她都是礼貌地微笑和点头。

毕竟只是个十岁出头的小姑娘，这样的场面对她来说还是有些吓人吧，不过如果琳以后真的嫁给了带土，那么野原组多少也能沾到光，即使带土只是个宇智波分家的孩子。野原愿意把琳嫁过来，可以理解，相对来说田岛的决定就有些耐人寻味了。

剩下的人，扉间能认出得不多。宇智波组的人大多都还没来，倒是那个叫绝的男人，早早得就到了。他一直招待着来的客人，扉间进来的时候，他不光和扉间打了招呼，还东扯西扯说了一大堆话，要不是还有人陆陆续续进来，这个绝不知道要和他说多久。

扉间找到自己的座位，桌子上摆着带有名字的卡片，他被安排坐在斑的旁边。

开始半个小时前，带土和镜终于回来了。两个人被几个大人拦住聊了几句，但是很快就显示出不耐烦，尤其是带土。他年纪更小，不喜欢就是不喜欢，聊了几句就不想说话了。镜比他年长几岁，而且从小在千手组这个陌生的地方长大，也更成熟一些，所以他还在非常礼貌地回应着。

带土踮着脚，四处张望着，看到了一个人坐着的扉间，不由分说，立刻拉着镜朝着扉间跑过去。

他一边跑一边喊：“扉间哥哥。”

带土跑过去，绕着扉间跑了一圈，看到桌子上的盒子，他问道：“那个，扉间哥哥，这是送给我的吗？”

扉间点头，和两个人都打了招呼。带土说了句‘谢谢哥哥’之后拿着那个盒子就跑掉了，把镜一个人留了下来。

“很久不见了，镜。”扉间说着，自从高中之后出国，两个人就很少见面了，只有一两次，是柱间带着镜到国外来看他。不过他们之间都一直都互通邮件，倒是并没有断了联系。反而是回国之后，扉间莫名其妙地就成了宇智波组的若头，被当成人质，他就再没有机会和镜联系了。

“很久不见了！”镜突然大声说，看起来有点兴奋。他转头看了看正在拆礼物的带土，又转过来，说话有些支支吾吾，“扉间兄……那个，我……”镜低下头，又小声地补充了一句，“扉间哥哥，好久不见，一切还好吗？”

扉间一愣，没忍住笑了出来。他一笑，镜的脸更红了。他伸手拍了拍那个孩子的头，“一切都好。”

宴会临近开始，大厅里所有的目光全部聚集在入口处，不用猜，也知道是斑他们过来了。扉间也投过去眼神，正好和斑四目相对，他脸上残留着的笑容立刻收了回去。所有人都起来欢迎斑的时候，只有扉间一个人是坐着的。

接下来就是给带土庆祝生日了，以及宣布带土和琳的订婚。扉间去寻找那个小姑娘的身影，看到她正站在带土旁边，看起来没有那么紧张了，正和带土有说有笑。

田岛在上面开始讲话，带土的生日，订婚之类的。扉间坐在斑的旁边，另一边是泉奈。要说泉奈，其实泉奈和扉间同年，按理说，斑当年和柱间走得近，泉奈应该和自己走得近，可是他似乎比斑更加讨厌自己。刚刚过来的时候他一个字也没说，就只是用眼神跟扉间打了个招呼。

“你还真的有好好戴上啊。”田岛还在讲话，斑这边凑过来在扉间耳朵旁边吹气，用手指着扉间的袖扣。

***

基本上就只有前面一点是跟带土的生日有关，后面这些一个个黑道人士，就开始聊起客套话了。当然扉间不想找人搭话，他也一直以为不会有人来找他搭话，但是很明显，他想错了。

没过多久，他身边就围了几个——女人。 

这几个人笑着走过来，自顾自地介绍起自己来了，然后又问起扉间各种问题来。其中有一两个倒是和扉间年纪相仿，剩下的看着都像是四五十岁的，从头到脚打量着扉间。这些人倒是什么都不顾及，甚至还有问关于千手组事请的，扉间能答的问题就答了，没法回答的他就只能含糊其辞地带过去。

这几个女人也知道扉间那边问不出什么话来，所以就干脆聊起自己的事情，上到兴趣爱好，下到今天早上吃了什么，然后一边说一边也不放弃问扉间问题，从他是什么大学毕业的，到有没有女朋友，还有问柱间有没有女朋友的。

这一聊，就直接聊到了宴会结束。 而且结束之后他们似乎还意犹未尽，还想继续，要不是有人过来打断他们，这些人估计能一直聊到明天早上。扉间认识过来的这两个人，他们是斑的亲信，平常都是斑在哪，他们就在哪。这两个人虽然对扉间用着敬语，但是语气上却一点没有尊敬他的意思。总之意思差不多就是放风时间结束了，扉间大人您继续回牢房吧。

离开的时候，扉间本来想和镜说句再见，但是镜和带土都已经不再大厅里了。倒是走到门口的时候，扉间才看到快速从自己眼前走过的带土，他叫了一声带土的名字，问他有没有见到镜。带土先是一愣，但是摇摇头说：“我不知道哦。”接着就离开了。

看来今天是没办法再和镜说上话了。

扉间本来以为斑的人会把他带回自己的房间，结果却是绕了一大圈，把他带到了斑的房间。

当然，他们并没有明说，不过一进去，他就发现这里跟整个宅子的风格都不一样，仿佛一下子又回到了二十一世纪，墙上的电视，旁边的电脑。但是真的让扉间认定这是斑的房间，还是桌子上摆的照片，除了斑自己的照片，还有他和泉奈的合影。甚至，还有一张斑小时候和柱间的合影，两个人的手互相勾着对方的脖子，笑容灿烂到不似真的。照片上的两个人最多也就八九岁，这个时候扉间要么还没出生，要么连话都不会说。

在等斑回来的时候，扉间甚至还去开了一下电脑——当然，是需要输入密码的，扉间试了几个密码，也都失败了。密码提示那边也什么都没有，不过一开始，扉间也没觉得自己能那么轻易的就猜对。

本来扉间是坐在电脑椅上等斑回来，但是过了半个小时，斑还是没出现。这几个小时的无聊宴会，扉间已经很疲倦了，在电脑椅上又坐了一会儿，他就干脆躺到床上，没多久，他就睡着了。

半睡半醒间，扉间听到了点声音。

“你还真睡得着。”好像谁在说话。

扉间睁开眼睛，看到斑正坐在床边看着他。他立刻坐了起来，警戒地看着斑。

“你想做什么？”

“我想做什么，你应该知道吧。”

斑开始解他裤子的时候，扉间在想，要怎么才能打过这个人。跟他赤手空拳对打，那肯定打不过。自己念大学的时候，原本想参加跆拳道社或者空手道社的，结果去看了发现，只有教练是亚洲人，社员全部都是外国人。早知道这样，当初无论如何也要加入其中一个，起码现在还能反抗一下。

跟他硬碰硬肯定没戏了，那武器呢。他不知道斑身上是不是带着枪，但是，就算是带着枪，他能不能抢到手也是回事，就算抢到手了，他也没开过枪。保险在哪，保险怎么开，不开保险是不是不能开枪？他去读大学的国家并不允许私人持枪，早知道，他当初就该去美国念书。

早知道，早知道。

斑没有动他上身的衣服，反而下面脱得精光。斑伸手握住了他的分身，开始抚摸起来。身体慢慢变得燥热，扉间抓着身下的床单难耐地扭动着身体。身体想要更多，理智只想逃跑。

上面还整整齐齐穿着西服的扉间，射在了斑的手里。

气息不稳的他剧烈地喘息着，在斑要凑过来吻他的时候他一把推开了那个家伙。

“已经够了吧。”扉间狼狈地看着斑，还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，双腿有些抖，“你赢了，你满意了吧？”

“什么？”斑像是没听懂一样。

“你不就是想说明你彻底赢了吗，你现在是不是该去我兄长那炫耀我是怎么在你身下喘息的？”扉间扭过头不愿意再看斑一眼，“也只有你们黑道的脑子才会用这种事宣布所有权和等级差距，我可是早就见识过了。”

他想起之前那一高一矮的人，对他做那种事，除了想套他话，更多的不过是想警告他，他千手扉间虽然顶着宇智波组若头的职位，但是在这里不过是一名人质。

“……”斑沉默了几秒钟，接着问，“什么叫你早就见识过了？”

扉间冷笑：“你们黑道做这种事还少吗？想迅速地毁掉一个人，这种事不就是最方便的么。”

斑慢慢地站起身，从桌子上的抽了几张纸，擦了擦手。他全程看着扉间，但是扉间却一直没抬头看他。

“这样啊。是这样啊。”斑喃喃着，转身离开了。


	5. Chapter 5

“行为主义者是一群特别好斗的人，他们几乎不同意任何其他人的观点。最值得一提的是，他们提出了一个新奇的想法，那就是意识根本不该成为心理学的研究对象。”*

自从带土发现扉间经常窝在书房看书，他一有时间就跑过来让扉间给自己读书听。

扉间原本以为读一些晦涩难懂的书，带土听不懂，就不会来了，结果无论他读什么，带土都是一副很开心的样子。

后来扉间也问过他，为什么听不懂还是要继续听，带土的回答是:喜欢声音。

那以后再遇到不懂的地方，带土还会直接问，虽然扉间给他解释了，他也不见得能明白。

“行为主义者是什么呢？”

“就是一群主张行为主义的人。”

“那什么又是行为主义呢？”

“行为主义就是否定了人的心理，认为研究一个人，应该研究他的行为。”

趴在榻榻米上的带土拄着下巴一脸纠结地看着扉间。

不过这个愉快的读书会很快就被打断了。

半掩的书房门被拉开，斑一脸严肃地进来，对一旁的带土说：“出去。”

带土当然不会这么听话：“为什么？我还要继续听银发的哥哥读书呢。”

“找琳玩去，我有话要和他说。”斑催促着。

“不要。”带土扭过头，干脆地拒绝了，“再说了，琳被田岛老爷爷叫去谈话了，我一上午都没见到她。”接着他又小声嘀咕着‘为什么只叫琳去但是不叫我啊’之类的话。

斑转向扉间，似乎是想让他劝说带土离开，毕竟这小祖宗在这里被田岛惯坏了，天不怕地不怕。但是他一向喜欢扉间，若是扉间的话，他大概能听一听。

只是从斑进来到现在，扉间就像完全没看见他一样，对于斑投过来的目光，也一概无视。

斑‘啧’了一声，直接上手拽着带土的胳膊，接受着带土的拳打脚踢，好不容易把他给推到了外面，斑吩咐手下的人把带土带走。

耳边还回响着带土的‘我要去田岛爷爷告状’的声音，斑拉上了书房的门。

“扉间，我有话要和你说。”

一直没说话的扉间把手里的书合上，拍在了桌子上。

“什么话？”扉间抬起了自己那双红色的眼睛，冷冰冰地看着斑。

温暖的夏日午后，阳光从古旧的木门缝隙中钻进来，一切都应该是暖洋洋的，但是扉间却只能感觉到寒意。

扉间低头看向自己的双手，摊开，再握起，无力感涌遍全身。

“千手佛间死了。”

“千手组对外宣称是死于心脏病。”

“这已经是一周之前的事情了，柱间一直压着这个消息。”

“葬礼在一个月之后举行。”

“……你一个人冷静一下吧。”

斑说完，就离开了书房。

冷静？扉间现在非常冷静。他也许不该这么冷静，毕竟在这么短的时间内接连得到了自己的弟弟，父亲都去世的消息。要说板间的死仍然让扉间难以释怀，那么佛间的死，他只能说是——毫无感觉。就算是得知了陌生人的死讯，正常人都会有几分哀痛，但是佛间，连陌生人都不如。

扉间很早就离开本家了，在外地念书直到高中，大学干脆直接去了国外。自从他离开本家，佛间就再也没有和他说过一句话，即使是不得不见面的场合，佛间也从未正眼看他。他就像是千手家不存在的那个孩子，他对佛间这个父亲只有一个模糊的印象。

佛间是千手组早年的主战派，任何事都可以用暴力解决。这也是早些年千手组的行事风格，而大多数暴力事件，也都是以更暴力的手段压下去的，压不下去的，就和政府警察勾结，这也是千手组的根本，直到柱间成为若头之后，也随着佛间的年纪变大，这种行事作风才慢慢改变。柱间以另一种更加温和的方式改变着千手组，要说扉间还对黑道寄存于一丝希望，那么这一丝希望就是柱间。

现在，佛间死了。自己反而觉得有些解脱，扉间应该已经有至少十年没有见过自己的父亲了，他很庆幸，现在佛间在自己眼里，就永远都会是那个模糊的影子了，有着一点笑意的影子。

***

葬礼当日。凌晨两点。

斑几天前送过来的黑色西服还整齐地挂在衣柜里，扉间手上拿着另外一套白色的西服，这套衣服是当时柱间送给他的毕业礼物。那之后，他还一次都没有穿过。

按理来说，作为次子的扉间，应该去送葬，抬棺。

不过柱间要求他在葬礼的时候回到千手组时，拒绝的人，并不是斑，而是扉间自己。他说这次的葬礼，并不是一个父亲的葬礼，而是一个黑道组织老大的葬礼，作为若头的柱间，才是他的儿子。他是整个千手组的父亲，而不是扉间的父亲。

要是单纯斑拦着他以他是宇智波组的若头为由，那么柱间还可以和他斡旋，但是扉间这样明确的拒绝，他无话可说，甚至找不到一点理由反驳扉间。

距离出发还有一个小时。 

斑一只手拎着自己的领带，一手拎着外套，出现了扉间面前，他一拉开门，扉间正在系领带。

宇智波组作为千手组的老对头之一，也作为唯一可以和千手组正面对抗的强大组织，在佛间的葬礼上，光是宇智波一组，就有一千人到场。而所有的宇智波组成员，都会穿着黑色的西服，包括组长宇智波斑。

——除了若头千手扉间。

看着他的白色西服，斑什么都没说。他走过去，把扉间刚系好领带还立着的衬衫衣领放下去，然后拿起了摆在桌子上的两枚袖扣。他温柔地抬起扉间的手腕，把袖口穿过上面的两个扣孔，帮他别好。

接着，斑把自己的领带递了过去，示意扉间帮他系领带。

要是平常，扉间绝对是连接都不会接，但是刚刚斑那一连串的行为，以及他见到扉间明显是故意没穿他送过来的衣服，但是却并没有阻拦——扉间拿过领带，挂在了自己的胳膊上，先把斑衬衫最上面那颗没系好的口子系上，伸出两根手指捏住了斑的下巴让他转过头去，才开始给他系领带。

“为什么要让我做来做，你自己不会系领带吗？”虽然乖乖地照做，但是扉间嘴上还是这样问着。

“若头给组长系领带，有什么不对吗？”

***

葬礼没有在任何墓地举行，而是在一处与千手组交好的寺庙中，这也是在佛间还活着的时候就决定好的地点。

宇智波组的人抵达的时候，寺庙里外已经被围得水泄不通，里面是收到请柬的各方组织人员，外面是警察拉起得警戒线。据说这次包括宇智波组在内，光是黑道方面，过来为佛间吊唁的人，就有近万人。

这种场面，如果出现一点混乱，后果可能都不堪设想。警察，也出动了近千人。甚至是专门处理黑道犯罪的对策课课长也来了，就连千手组本家所在城市的市长，据说也来了。

葬礼的最后一个步骤，是柱间作为长子抬棺，他旁边的位置原本该是作为次子的扉间，现在由隶属于千手组的猿飞组组长猿飞日斩代替。

千手组这边的人，扉间大多都认识。几个骨干小组的组长都来了。这些人基本都是在佛间的时代就追随着千手组的，比如猿飞日斩，在佛间刚当上千手组组长的时候，其父猿飞佐助就作为他的副手担任了若头。但猿飞佐助和佛间的性格完全相反，尤其是在好战的佛间衬托之下，佐助更显得沉稳，也是这一动一静，才让千手组有了如今的地位。

而与日斩几乎同时期当上组长的还有志村组组长志村团藏，对于这个人，扉间了解实在不多，即使是很多千手组的人，可能对他也了解不多。在扉间眼里，团藏为人过于阴暗，并且还经营着千手组的情报组织，根。虽说是叫做情报组织，但实际上，根还承担着暗杀任务，这些暗杀任务，多数由组长亲自派发，所以别说是扉间，可能有些事情，就连柱间都不甚清楚。

除了黑道组织，这次受邀参加葬礼的还有一个神秘的组织——晓。这是个独立雇佣兵组织，但是说近年来和宇智波组走得非常近，甚至有传言说，晓就是宇智波组的一部分，如同根之于千手组。但是这也并不是毫无根据的，因为晓组织中有一名成员，名字叫做鼬，而这名成员，据说实际姓名是宇智波鼬，这才有了晓隶属于宇智波组的传言。不过这个鼬，很有可能根本不存在。

柱间那边抬棺结束，来自各方的人开始进行吊唁，直到这时，扉间才有机会到柱间那边和他打招呼。

宇智波组的人刚进入会场的时候，和斑走在最前面的扉间尤为显眼。

他们二人身后的宇智波组成员包括组长宇智波斑，都穿着黑色的西服，只有作为若头的千手扉间穿着白色的西服。从柱间身边经过的时候，他能看见扉间西服衣领上别着带有宇智波组纹的团扇胸章。

雨从昨天晚上就开始下了，在斑和扉间身后有人给他们打着黑色的雨伞。甚至斑还给扉间披上了一件黑色的披风，扉间走过去的时候，柱间能看到披风后面印着那个非常明显的红白团扇。

斑就差在扉间的脸上刻上他宇智波组的团扇组纹了。柱间愤愤地想。

千手组和宇智波组两位组长一见面，握手，寒暄，接着就谈起了扉间的问题。明显佛间去世，柱间担任组长，那么若头的位置就空了下来。而柱间的意思，希望斑能同意让扉间回来做若头。当然扉间再次拒绝了，连作为千手组一员来参加葬礼他都没同意，更不可能答应做千手组的若头了。而这次的理由是，他是为了还人情才答应去宇智波组的，如果他有机会脱离宇智波组，他是绝对不会再和黑道搅到一起了。

他们并没有太多机会深聊下去，因为还有其他的人等着和柱间打招呼。

千手组其余的人都只是二次小组的组长，斑没必要和他们打招呼，但是扉间原本就是千手家的人，他还是礼貌性地和这些人握手。

不过扉间本身也和团藏之类的人没有往来，所以只是和日斩握手时多说了几句，大抵就是宇智波组在内的一些黑道组织之间的事，以及那个晓组织，并且提到了鼬，扉间想，也许日斩知道关于鼬的事情。但是听到扉间提起这个人，日斩也只是摇摇头回答说自己也不清楚这个人的身份。

在临走前，扉间再次和日斩握了手。

***

寺庙外。

自来也靠在一辆政府用的悍马车上，对着坐在副驾驶的人说：“没想到，市长大人您也来了。”

他们周围几乎都是警车，红蓝相间的警灯闪的晃眼。

“你少来，作为对策课课长的你不也过来了吗？”

“这种场面怎么能错过呢，是吧，纲手姬。”自来也笑说。

“省了那些敬语吧，自来也。”纲手摘下墨镜，挂在了自己的衣服上，“说起来，你们决策课到底查出来什么没有？佛间这可都下葬了，你们连凶器都没找到吧。”

“怎么，佛间这个武斗派，死了难道不是省心了吗？要知道，之前他可是杀了一名宇智波组的小弟，连监控录像都有了，要不是有人顶替他，他现在早就在监狱里了。”

“这话是你一个警察该说的吗？”

“诶，刚才可是你说让我省了敬语的，我还以为我们这是朋友之间的对话。”自来也转过身，“你要是想听一些我们一定会抓到凶手的——之类的话，市长大人，我也可以说，但是这么说了，也不是真的一定能找到凶手。”

纲手不由地叹了口气，她也知道，自来也是对的，现在在寺庙内外的近万人，每个人都可能是凶手，然而就算抓到了凶手，背后主使又是谁，又是为了什么目的，会不会又出现顶替的事情发生，都不好说。

现在她能做的，太少了。

“对了，自来也。你有空去套一套大蛇丸的口风，他一定知道点什么。佛间死了，虽然看起来宇智波组坐享其成，但是，我总觉得，宇智波组那边早晚也会出事。”

“我也是这么想的，不过我们这位无所不知无所不晓的情报贩子，可是难找啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 斑，你醒醒，若头不等于老婆  
> *出自《津巴多普通心理学 第一部分》


	6. Chapter 6

“那个，你大学念的是什么专业？”

听到斑的问题，扉间差点没把自己手里的刀叉扔出去。他有些不自在地放下刀叉，喝了一口柠檬水。

这是斑第几次带自己出来吃饭了呢？扉间也快数不过来了，第五次，第六次？前几次基本都是在宇智波组的地盘上，每次的餐厅也基本都是清场，除了他和斑这一桌，其他的要么是空着，要么坐着斑的小弟们，他能感受到这些人——可以称得上炙热的眼神。再加上，聊天的时候，斑还会问一些奇怪的问题。

比如你喜欢吃什么，你不喜欢吃什么。

什么星座的，属什么的。

这些问题也还好，扉间随便答一答也就应对过去了。

直到上次，斑问出了你谈过几次恋爱这种问题，扉间就知道，这家伙纯粹是在消遣他。那次仍然是在一家除了斑和扉间以外完全没有其他客人的餐厅，斑问出这个问题之后，扉间甚至可以听到他手下的人窃窃私语的声音。

当时前菜刚端上桌，扉间放下手里的勺子，转身就走。

结果自然又是不欢而散。

这次的问题依旧出乎扉间的意料，但是也要比上次好多了。而且最关键的是这家餐厅，并不是在宇智波组的管辖内。不过这家餐厅据说相当不好预约，也是凭借了斑的一点面子，才在只提前一周就预订到了位子。这次没有出现被一群小弟围观的感觉，扉间其实心情也还不错。

“心理学。”扉间切下一块鱼肉。

斑点点头，并没有再深入问下去。

一时间，谁也没有开口说话。这种场合也不是没有过，之前出现过太多次这种尴尬场景了。扉间不会主动开口，斑又找不到话题聊的时候，两个人就只能默默地吃着食物。反正主菜已经上来了，就只剩下甜点，这次依旧很尴尬的——等等，这算什么？朋友之间请客吃饭？扉间突然觉得有什么不对，他和斑算是朋友吗？

那么，这五六次都带他要么去米其林二星的寿司店，要么就是怀石料理，这次又是米其林三星的西餐厅，所以……他其实是在和斑约会？那斑之前问的那些乱七八糟的问题，突然就合理了。

就在扉间还在纠结的时候，斑突然说道：“那个，扉间，我有件事想跟你说，我想了很久了。”

这次扉间真的要把刀叉扔出去了。

“什么……事？”扉间紧张起来，为了掩饰，他拿起了手边的柠檬水，连喝了几口。

斑这家伙，难道是……要……表……

“你过来当宇智波组的若头也有三个月了吧。”斑说。

扉间眨了几次眼睛，并没有回应。

“虽然，我父亲当初是极力反对的，组内也有不少元老反对。而且那时我才刚接过我父亲的位子，所以组内也并不完全都站在我这一边。他们认为你既然是千手家的人，必然也是千手组的人。但是我不这样认为。“

“为什么？”扉间问。

斑呼出一口气，“虽然宇智波组和千手组现在势不两立，但是我和你哥，也还算是——朋友吧。他以前没少和我说你的事情，而且，”斑突然露出了异常温柔的笑容，就好像回忆起了什么温暖的事，“你可是在五岁的时候就敢和我争论黑道都不是好东西的人啊。即使当时被我打到哭，你也是哭着说，黑道什么的，都该去死。”

“你还记得啊。”扉间口气淡淡的。

“你难道不记得了吗？”见扉间没有回答他的想法，斑继续说下去，“这样的你，独自生活十几年，突然回到千手组这种事，我是不相信的。所以……”斑顿了一下，“我准备让你开始现在处理组内的事务。”

扉间有些惊讶地看着坐在对面的斑。

“要是我拒绝呢？”

意料之中的回答。“虽然不想这么说，但是如果你拒绝，我也不能强迫你来替宇智波组做事。不过即使这样，我也不能放你走。组里的一些成员，虽然不赞同你当若头，但是他们对于你留在宇智波组的价值是持肯定态度。”

也就是作为人质的价值。扉间想着，并没有说出口。

“那你想要我怎么做？”扉间问。

“突然让你接手若头的一切事务，基本不太可能，但是，你可以先管理一块区域，”斑拿出手机，调出了一张日本地图，上面标注了现在宇智波组的势力范围，他把手机递给扉间，他指着上面几个大的区域，“除了这几块和本家，其余的，你随便挑。”

“所以你是准备让我去给这些小组当组长。”

斑点了点头。

“他们真的会这么配合吗？即使你是本家组长，就这么随便指派一个人去当他们的头儿，他们根本不会服气吧。”

“你并不是我随便派过去的人，你可是本家的若头。”斑认真的说，看到扉间那副‘说出去鬼都不信’的表情，斑叹了口气，“对，没错，现在实际上是泉奈在做你若头的工作，喂，我说你不要笑好不好，我是认真的……”

斑无奈用手拄着自己的脸颊，歪着头看向扉间。

他这个动作，和扉间错开了一个肩膀的视线差，而在扉间的身后，一个侍者抬起了手，这只手，正对着扉间的头部。斑其实完全没有看向扉间的身后，只是余光看到了那名侍者，但是他的本能已经告诉了他一切。

不好，有危险。

几乎是一瞬间，斑伸出手拽住了扉间的胳膊，力度之大，把他整个人拽得跪在了地上，而斑也蹲在了扉间的身边。

子弹呼啸而过，射中了斑身后的玻璃。他回头看了一眼位置，如果斑没有把扉间拽下来，那么这颗子弹，就打中扉间的脑袋了。

斑迅速地对扉间说了一句“不要站起来”，接着从怀里掏出随身携带的手枪，开始寻找刚才那名侍者的身影，但是在斑站起来的时候，那个人已经不见了。只剩下一整个餐厅惊慌失措的客人们，斑四处张望着，仍然没有放弃寻找刚才那名举枪的侍者。

“斑，你身后！”

扉间的声音从下面传过来，立刻转身，看到了另一个举枪的人，斑毫不犹豫地开了枪，子弹正中眉心。

整个餐厅里的人都在惶恐之中向外跑去，斑拽着扉间，把他护在身后，又四周确定了一下，才走到那个被他射杀的侍者身边，从他手里拿走了枪，检查了一下弹药数量，确定了保险已开，然后递给了扉间。

惊魂未定的扉间虽然接过了枪，但是，“斑，我从来没……”

“还有十颗子弹，保险已经开了，你尽管扣扳机就可以了。”斑看了一眼扉间拿枪的姿势，“但是最好还是希望你没机会用到它。”

两个人跟随着人群，离开了这家餐厅。斑带过来的几名手下，已经倒在了餐厅外面，斑过去确认了一下他们的呼吸，发现这些人都已经中枪身亡了。

好在斑开过来的车还好好的停在那，斑从口袋里拿出车钥匙，打开了车门，他刚要上车，却发现扉间还站在原地。

“快上车。”以为扉间是因为害怕而不敢动弹，斑准备过去帮扉间的时候，却被扉间拦住了。

“你有没有听到什么声音？”扉间说。

两个人屏住呼吸几秒钟，四目相对。

滴答。滴答。滴答。滴答。

“炸弹！快跑！”两个人异口同声得朝着对方喊道。

***

扉间从地上爬起来，耳边轰鸣声不断，他捂着自己的耳朵，耳边黏黏的。他把手伸到眼前，自己手指上沾着血液。而斑的那辆车上，冒着滚滚浓烟。

他转过头，看到刚才扑在自己身上的斑，他正趴在地上。扉间慌张地爬到他身边，用手探着斑脖子上的脉搏。

他还活着。扉间松了一口气。

"喂，斑，斑，醒醒。"扉间把他扶起来，用手拍着他的脸颊，但是估计斑现在也听不到他说话，扉间拼命地摇晃着斑的身体。

“别摇了，再摇我要吐了。”斑嘶声说着，因为爆炸的冲击，他刚才摔得不轻，“你那是什么表情，我还没死呢。”

扉间现在已经说不出话来了，只能坐在那干喘气。

但是现在，连喘气的时间都没有。斑从地上爬起来，又拽起扉间。“我们不能待在这，”斑看到餐厅旁边的小巷，“我们得离开这里，无论敌人是谁，一定还有人盯着我们。”

斑让扉间走在前面，先进了小巷，穿过这条巷子，就是另外一条街了。而这条巷子，连接着餐厅的后厨，后厨出口处，摆着两个大垃圾桶。斑回头确定身后没人，他和扉间两个人躲在了垃圾桶后面。

不到一分钟，斑就听到了脚步声。果然有人追过来了，不过听这脚步声，只有一个人。斑心里冷哼一声，被人小看了。他握紧拳头，算好时间，那个人正好穿过垃圾桶的时候，斑冲了出去。

两个人扭打了起来，但是很快，斑就站了上风，他勒住了那个人的脖子，对着扉间喊：“开枪。”

然而扉间握着枪的手却止不住地发抖，手心满是汗的他，几乎握不住枪。

“开枪，扉间！”斑再次喊道，看着几乎要从斑手里挣脱开的敌人，扉间深吸了一口气，冲了上去，把枪口对准了那个人的腹部，开枪的一瞬间，斑松开了手，原地向旁边滚了一圈。

出于恐惧，扉间一连开了几枪，即使那个人已经倒在地上浑身弹孔，扉间仍然握着手枪，手抖如筛糠。

直到斑过去，握住了他颤抖的手，扉间才晃过神来，他转头看向斑。

“他已经死了。”斑说，他拿过扉间手里的枪，把里面的弹夹拿出来，退出了剩下的子弹。

“你还好吗？能走吗？”

虽然斑这边在和他说话，但是扉间却不由自主地看向地上那个被自己杀死的人。

他刚刚，杀死了一个人。

带着这种想法，扉间的胃里一阵翻涌，他推开眼前的斑，扶着墙，吐得昏天暗地。刚刚吃的东西，悉数被他吐了出来。

斑站在旁边，用手拍着扉间的后背，试图让他舒服一点。

“我们得离开了。”即使于心不忍，他们也没时间继续再浪费时间了，应该尽快离开这里。

***

扉间蹲在地上，眼睁睁地看着斑朝他扑过来，狙击枪的子弹穿过斑的腹部，顺着扉间的脸颊划过，血液从伤口喷溅而出，滚烫的液体灼烧着扉间的皮肤。

就像是缺少润滑油的机器人，扉间一点一点地低下头，斑倒在了自己的血泊之中。

他伸出手，摸了一把自己的脸，手指划过嘴唇，血液流进了自己的嘴里。

血的味道。

扉间双手双脚并用，爬到了斑的身边，血液从伤口处汩汩而出，扉间立刻用手按压着伤口，但是血，还是止不住地流出来。

“扉间，你能不能，不要哭。”斑睁开眼睛，看到了扉间的脸，就只剩一口气的斑虚弱地说，“你哭起来，好难看。”

扉间想说，我才没有哭，但是他话都堵在了嗓子口，他一个字也说不出。

十几年前的记忆就像是喷涌而出的鲜血一样，涌进了扉间的大脑。

他还记得，那个阳光明媚的午后。十三岁的斑当时骑在五岁的扉间身上，掐着扉间的脖子，恶狠狠地说：“你再说一次？”

于是扉间就再说了一次。

他说，黑道什么的，都应该去死。

接着下来朝着扉间过来的，是斑的拳头。

后来发生什么了呢。

啊对，自己的兄长过来拉开了他们两个。在阳光之下，被打掉了一颗门牙的扉间，满脸是血得一直在哭。

无论斑怎么道歉，扉间的眼泪就是不停。

“你别哭了，你哭起来，好难看。”当时的斑这样说着。

明明宇智波组来接他们的人已经到了，只要一步，只要上了车，他们就安全了。

扉间的双手仍然在斑的伤口之上，他自言自语道：“这样啊。是这样啊。”

你们黑道，真是麻烦死了。


	7. Chapter 7

冰凉的水滑过扉间的双手，他不停地揉搓着上面已经干涸的血液。那是刚才他按压斑的伤口时沾染上的鲜血，扉间拼命得想把手洗干净，他从水龙头旁边的瓶子里挤出一大把洗手液，用力地摩擦着。自来水冲洗着变成红色的泡沫，血液顺着泡沫一点点消失在水池里。

终于，洗干净了。

扉间抬起头，看到了镜子中的自己。

除了他仍然惊魂未定的表情，还有身上那件原本是白色的衬衫，也几乎完全被血染红。

他慌乱地开始解衬衫的扣子，但是因为双手不停地抖，他胡乱地摸了半天，连一颗扣子都没解下来。扉间气恼地锤了一下水池边缘，金属碰撞的声音吸引了他的注意力，衬衫袖子上的袖扣在碰撞中掉在了地上。

扉间捡起那枚袖扣，上面就连白色的部分现在也是红色的了。他把袖扣攥在手里，祈祷着。虽然扉间从未相信过任何神佛，但是此时，他不知道自己还能向谁祈祷。

脑中一遍又一遍地回忆着斑倒在他怀里的样子，扉间无法停止去想他流出来的血液，有多少。正常状况下， 男人最多能流失百分之三十的血，而女人在分娩的时候可以流失三分之二的血而保证存活。那些血有多少，百分之二十？三十？又或者是更多？那之后救护车很快就来了，他们已经开始给斑输血，那么……但是万一……

洗手间的门突然被踹开，几个宇智波组的小弟闯了进来，打断了扉间的思考。

而在这些人中间，有一个人踱着步，慢悠悠地走过来，又是那张熟悉却有些讨人厌的脸。

是绝。

“扉间大人，我们是时候，该谈一谈了。还请您合作一些，我也不想到时候出现组长和若头一起躺在急救室里的状况。”绝带着让人不舒服的笑容，冲手下一挥手，就有两个人跑过来抓住了扉间的胳膊，事出突然，扉间的手一松，握在手里的袖扣滑落出去，他挣扎着想去找那枚袖扣。

但是这些人并不知道扉间的想法，单纯地以为他不想合作。下马威一般得，其中一个人扭着扉间的胳膊就把他的脸压在了水池上。

“扉间大人，”绝走过去，用手背轻飘飘地拍了两下扉间的脸颊，“您还是听话一点，要不然吃苦头的，可是您自己。我也不想这么做，只是出去的时候两个人都是好好的，这回来，却有一个人躺下了，这不让人怀疑都难。”

脸抵着坚硬的水池边缘，扉间恶狠狠地盯着绝。

“没错，就是这个眼神。”绝的笑容变得更加诡异了，“虽然想让您立刻全盘托出，但是如果这么快的话，岂不是很无趣。”

那两个绝的手下把扉间拉起来，强行把他带出了医院的洗手间。

经过医院走廊的时候，绝一行人被两个人拦了下来。

这两个人一个瘦一点，一个胖一点。扉间认得他们，这胖瘦二人是斑的亲信，每次扉间见到斑的时候，都会看到这两个人。只是这次，他们两个是跟随着宇智波组的救援一起抵达的。

“绝先生。”瘦子先开了口，“请问您要把扉间大人带去哪里？”

绝不屑地扭过头，嘀咕了一句‘现在真是不管什么人都敢阻拦我了’，然后又面带微笑的说：“当然是带回本家祖宅问话。”

胖子堵在绝的面前，他稍微比绝高一点，但是肩膀几乎是绝的两倍宽。“是吗，绝先生。组长大人吩咐过，希望我们保护若头的安全。一切事情还请绝先生等组长大人从手术室出来再说。”

“你也知道组长他现在还在手术室里，那么就不要拦着我去找到他躺在手术室里的原因。”绝说着，但是眼前的两个人就是一动不动。绝虽然带了十几个人，但是他知道这两个人不好对付，“而且我这么做，是田岛大人的命令。”

“既然是前组长大人的命令，那么这和组长大人下达给我们的命令并不冲突。如果绝先生想审问扉间大人，我们不会阻拦，但是我们的命令是确保他的生命安全，”瘦子说着，对着胖子做了一个手势，胖子从绝的面前让开，站到了绝的手下身边，“我希望他可以跟您一起去，作为监督。”

绝哼了一声，说实话，他也没有真的想要扉间的命。不过也好，带上斑的狗，到时候斑醒过来，也能让他好好知道，千手扉间究竟是什么人。

***

阴暗的地下室中，扉间的一只手被铐在了正中央的一把金属椅子上，这把椅子被牢固地焊在水泥地上。他面前摆着一张桌子，上面放了一盏明晃晃的灯，旁边还有一个手提箱。

绝坐在对面，双腿翘在桌子上，双手抱胸。

“扉间大人，您有什么话想说吗？如果有，尽管说，我们就没必要做接下来的事了。”

扉间动了动被铐住的手，“你想让我说什么？”

“比如，您到底为什么要到我们宇智波组来。”绝仍然面带微笑，但是他眼神中的恶毒已经快要流出来了。

“之前那两个半夜攻击我的人就是你的人吧，”这个问题，不由地让扉间想起了那个晚上，肩膀的疼痛仿佛还残留着，“你们到底要我说多少次才会信，我不是自愿过来的。”

扉间观察着附近的状况，在绝的身后，还站了五六个人，其中包括那个所谓来保护他性命的胖子。他计算着自己逃出去的可能性——根本不用计算吧，如果那个胖子不准备帮他的话，他毫无机会。更何况这里还是宇智波组的本家，里里外外都是宇智波组的人，他根本逃不出去。

不过，如果那个胖子真的会保证他性命的话，就只有让他相信自己会有生命危险，他就会动手了。

但是要怎么才能使他相信呢。

“无论您说几次，我都不会信的。”绝说着，从怀里拿出一张照片——更准确的说是半张，“既然您还是不想开口，那么我就替您说，这个人，您认识吗？”

绝把照片拍到桌子上，扉间看清楚了上面的人。这半张照片明显能看出来是从哪里撕下来的，上面只有一个人，一个中年外国人，金发，穿着整齐的西服，手上还抱着一束鲜花。

“这是我Perception的老师。”扉间不仅认出了这个人，甚至还看出了这张照片是什么，这是他毕业时，和老师的合影，被撕下去的那半张，就是穿着学位服的扉间。

“说日语。”绝不耐烦地说。

“是我知觉研究的老师。”扉间又说了一遍。

“你知不知道，他除了是你大学的老师，还兼职什么？”

“不知道。我对别人的私生活没有兴趣。”扉间淡定地回答。

“既然你要继续装下去，也没关系，我来说。”绝又拿出一份文件，从里面抽出了几张纸，放在扉间的眼前，“他不光是这所学校的任职老师，还和当地警察有合作，而且还破了很多警察都束手无策的案子。”绝指着一张照片，照片上的正是扉间的老师站在讲台上，而台下坐着的人，全部都穿着警察的制服。

虽然不知道绝是从哪弄来的照片，但是扉间仔细一看，不怒反笑：“是说你愚蠢呢，还是单纯的不识字。你仔细看看黑板上的字，这是犯罪心理学的课程。而他是我知觉研究的老师，我跟这个根本一点关系都没有。”

见绝没说话，扉间继续说下去，“就因为我是他的一个学生，你就觉得我和他有关系？你知不知道就我这一届，公开课的时候，有多少人听他讲课，他是我们学校最优秀的老师之一——”

“而你又是他最优秀的学生之一，不是吗？”

“是的，没错。”扉间说，“但是我不光是这门课优秀，在满分96学分的状况下，我一共拿到了92学分，而这丢掉的4分学分里，有两分是在知觉研究上，这么说来，我岂不是他最差的学生？”

绝的脸色开始有些变了，失去了最开始的从容。

“那这个人，你认识吗？”绝又拿出了一张照片。

上面是一个有着浅金色长发的女人，额头上有一个菱形的像是胎记一样的东西。这个人扉间也是认识的，她是神户市的市长纲手，而神户市，也是千手组本家所在的城市。当时佛间葬礼时，市长选举刚刚结束，大街上还铺天盖地都是这个市长的宣传标语和照片。

“神户市的市长。”扉间说。

“然后呢？”

“什么然后？”扉间不解，“怎么，难道你还认为我和这位市长大人有什么关系？我从小学开始，就是哪里的学校离这座城市远就去哪里，而高中之后更是直接出国，我会和她有关系？”

“与其说你和她有关系，不如说，她和你们千手组有关系。”绝又摊开了几份资料，扉间看到上面的文字，简直不寒而栗。这个人远到国外的绝密信息，到纲手市长的个人资料，竟然都能弄到手。

这上面详细地介绍了纲手的身份，她外祖父原本是千手组的一名骨干成员，但是只有一个女儿，女儿嫁人之后就渐渐和千手组没有联系了，而到纲手这代，就已经彻底和千手组没有任何关系了。否则以她外祖父黑道的身份，纲手根本不可能进入政界。

“你的联想能力过于丰富了吧。”扉间回答。

“那这个人呢？”绝又哪出了一张照片。这次的人，扉间完全不认识了，上面是一个穿着警服的男人，银色长发，扉间毫无印象。

“不认识。”扉间干脆地说。

绝的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着扉间，想要从他脸上看出他说谎的痕迹。但是要么扉间是极为擅长掩饰自己的微表情，要么就是他真的什么都不知道。

“既然扉间大人，您不想和平地解决问题，那我只好换个方式了。”绝把那几张照片收好，打开了一直放在手边的手提箱。他打开箱子，里面整整齐齐地摆放着是六根针管。绝拿出了其中一个，在扉间面前晃了晃。

“您知道这是什么吗？”没等扉间回答，绝自顾自地说下去，“这是硫喷妥钠，又叫做吐真剂。”他拿起手提箱里的生理盐水，将吐真剂注射进去混合，又抽出来，“当然，并没有电影里那么有效，但是也绝对不是没有用。”

扉间知道这是什么，在他念大学的时候，了解过这种药物，在几十年前，曾经被使用来治疗一些精神疾病。这吐真剂，就是一种麻痹神经的药物，而他所谓吐真的作用，原理其实和喝醉的人说真话是一样的。

但是……

绝抓起扉间另一只没有被铐住的胳膊，即使灯光阴暗，但是扉间的皮肤要比常人白很多，所以也很容易找到静脉。看着针管一点一点接近自己，扉间剧烈地挣扎起来。

“呐，”绝的手指紧紧地抓住了扉间的手臂，指甲陷进肉里。然后猛地把头伸到了扉间面前，距离之近，扉间甚至可以感受到他的呼吸喷在自己脸上，“扉间大人，你知道吗，这吐真剂，是必须静脉注射的。如果稍微不小心，注射错了地方，您的手臂组织就会坏死，皮肤一点一点脱落，您这样白皙的皮肤，就不存在了。”

扉间的呼吸颤抖着，他死死地盯着针头。

“很好，很好，乖孩子。”绝的无情的手指抚摸着扉间的皮肤，将针管插进了扉间的手臂。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 绝：搞事搞事搞事我活着的目的就是搞事。


	8. Chapter 8

陌生的天花板，空气中消毒水和抗生素的味道，不知是谁送过来的香石竹摆在床头。

就像是睡了一个漫长的午觉，阳光把医院标配的单薄被子照得很是温暖。扉间伏在他的病床边沉沉入睡，斑伸出那只打着点滴的手，揉着他银色的柔软发丝。即使是轻柔的动作，还是惊醒了扉间，他慢慢地抬起头，慵懒地呼吸着，睁开了那双红色的惺忪睡眼。扉间的神情一下子明亮了起来，他说：“你终于醒了……”

斑有些犹豫地伸出手，一只手捧着扉间光洁的脸庞。

“你终于醒了。我很开心。”扉间露出了斑从未见过的灿烂笑容，仿佛一切都不似真的。

还享受着扉间皮肤温度的手突然被抓住，普通的指甲就像刀片一样插进斑的手臂中，那只手猛地一顿，斑胳膊上的皮肉带着鲜血呲得一声被撕了下来。眼睁睁看着胳膊变得血肉模糊，但是斑感觉不到一点疼痛，他抬头看着自己的输液袋，上面写着吗啡两个显眼的字，袋子里的液体已经只剩下一半，惊得他来不及多想，立刻把针头从手上拽了下来。

“扉间……”

“我很开心——”自言自语一般重复着这句话，扉间用着斑不熟悉的声调，带着他不熟悉的表情，勾起的嘴角时不时颤动着。

“扉间，你怎么了？”斑难以置信地问。

“我很开心——”扉间猛然抓着斑的手，把脸埋进斑的手掌中。然而这和刚才温暖的触感不一样，扉间的皮肤此时变得异常冰冷，犹如握着冰块。而原本白皙干净的脸上，开始出现各种淤青，嘴角，眼窝，脸颊上甚至出现了刀割般的划痕，血一滴一滴地从伤口中挤出来。

“你终于醒了，我很开心……这种话，你以为我会说吗？”他的声音现在完全变了，就好像混合着某种机械的声音，一边说着，他一边把斑的手指搁在自己的嘴唇上，扉间伸出舌头，轻轻地舔着斑的指尖。明明自己手臂变得鲜血淋漓都毫无感觉，但是扉间湿润的舌头吮吸着自己手指时，斑却感到阵阵战栗。

接着，扉间的牙齿咬住了斑的食指。

如同排骨被菜刀切断的一般，斑呆愣地看着扉间吐出了自己的半根食指。

“疼吗？”扉间笑意盈盈。

疼吗？完全不疼。

为什么会不疼。

斑僵硬地摇头。

“不疼……的话。”如同丢垃圾一般，手一甩，扉间丢掉了那半根手指。他一只手扶着自己的肩膀，咔嚓一声，用右手卸掉了左臂的关节，他的手臂就像是用胶水粘上去的一样，被扉间一下子扯了下来。扉间故意地压低了肩膀，手臂被扯下来的一瞬间，鲜血喷涌而出，正好溅在斑的脸上。

“但是，我很疼。”这是斑听到的，最后一句话。

陌生的天花板，空气中消毒水和抗生素的味道，不知是谁送过来的香石竹摆在床头。

就像是睡了——斑猛然睁开了眼睛，一下子直起身，看向自己床边。而那里空无一人，他松了一口气。

只是个噩梦。

就扉间那种性格，怎么会为了自己熬夜，然后又不小心趴在自己床边睡着呢。斑安慰着自己——又觉得完全没有得到一丝安慰。说到底，他还是有点期待自己醒过来之后看到扉间担忧的表情吧，但是后面的剧情是怎么回事？

正按下呼叫铃把护士叫过来，斑瞥到病房门外有一个人影，鬼鬼祟祟的。透过门上狭窄的玻璃，斑勉强看到了那个人有着一头银发。

扉间吗？

那个人小心翼翼地打开病房的门，斑第一眼看到的就是那一头银色的——及腰长发。

……

等等，长发？那是扉间吗？他究竟昏迷了多久？看那头发的长度，他怕不是已经昏迷了几年。斑的第一个反应是去找日历，但是医院也不太会在病房里摆着日历提醒病人还有几天可活。

又手忙脚乱地翻找了一会儿电视遥控器，左扭右扭的，牵扯到了伤口，斑的腹部一阵抽疼。

等等。

他要是真的昏睡了几年，他的伤口应该早就好了，而现在还在疼——也就说明，他昏迷了没多久。一定是自己刚才噩梦的错，让斑不自觉地瞎想起来。

再次松了一口气。

而那个鬼鬼祟祟的人也走了过来，虽然戴着口罩，但是斑看清楚了他的眉眼，根本不是扉间。

“诶，你果然已经醒了。”那个人一接近斑，正好对上斑面无表情盯着他的眼神。

“你是谁？”斑戒备地问。

“啊，还没自我介绍。”来人扯下脸上白色的口罩，“我叫自来也，初次见面。”

看到斑不断地瞄向门口的方位，自来也笑说：“你已经做了三个月宇智波组的组长了吧，你手下的人看起来现在也还是——”自来也没把那个词说出口，“组长重伤昏迷，门口竟然没有人看守。这不禁让人怀疑，想要你命的，说不定也是你自己的人呢。”

“那还是多谢你关心。”斑不咸不淡地说，虽然他从来没见过这个人，但是他听说过自来也的名字，再加上这显眼的银色长发，和那看过一眼就难以忘记的模样，这个人应该就是几个月前新调任过来的组织犯罪决策部的部长。斑直接无视了他明显是在挑衅的话，回想起当时的场景，每一颗子弹朝向的方位都是朝向扉间，“不过，他们想要的，可不是我的命。”

他们想要的，是扉间的命。

自来也神色一凛，还没来得及发问，门口处一阵骚动，原本看守在病房外的人一拥而进，最前面的是个瘦高瘦高的人，他边走边说：“就算你是警察，也不能随便进来，而且我们组长还没醒……”话说到一半，瘦子一抬头，正对上斑黑色的双眼，他看看自来也，又看了看斑，一时卡壳。

“哈哈。”自来也干笑了两声，就像是熟人一样走过去用手勾着瘦子的脖颈，“我就说你们组长醒了，你看，现在还想着骗我。”

“组长，您醒了。”瘦子把自来也黏在自己身上胳膊拽下去，朝斑弯腰，“组长，是他刚才骗我们，我们本来……”

“够了。别说了，自己警惕性低还怪别人吗？”斑皱着眉头，他看了看瘦子身后的那一群人，“你为什么会在这，我不是让你们去保护若头了吗？你们若头人呢？”

“若头他……”瘦子有些支吾，“他并不在这。”

斑心里一惊，刚才的噩梦还历历在目。他不是没注意过扉间之前的异常，嘴角的淤青，时而动作上的僵硬，他知道一定有人在背后搞小动作。但是扉间的身份很尴尬，他真的不好大做文章，而搞小动作的人也不是一时兴起，或是自作主张，绝对是有人下了命令的。就算是揪出了执行命令的人，也毫无意义。

最重要的是，斑那时刚刚坐上组长的位子，屁股还没热呢，就为了一个写作若头读作人质的人大动干戈，传开来，他这位子估计就更坐不稳了。所以那之后，他就一直派了两个他的亲信暗中保护着扉间，无论发生什么，都要向斑汇报。

其他的人都离开了病房，房间里就只剩下斑，瘦子和自来也三个人。

“什么叫做他不在这？那他在哪？”斑质问道。

本来也没想过要隐瞒，瘦子就把绝带走了扉间‘问话’这件事一五一十地告诉了斑，而自从斑受伤昏迷以来，已经过去了一周。

‘问话’？只要是长脑子的人都知道绝口中的问话是什么。而据瘦子所说，这一周过去了，‘问话’仍然没有结束。虽然有胖子一直在‘监督’着，但是传过来的消息只有扉间还活着。

‘但是，我很疼。’

斑握紧了双拳。

把扉间从千手组那边强行要过来，不过是为了他自己。这一时兴起的决定，说不定会最终毁掉扉间。

斑心里说不上是什么滋味，他毫不犹豫地拔掉手上没打完的点滴，掀开身上盖着的单薄被子，赤裸的双脚直接踩在冰冷的地面上。

“备车，我现在就要回本家祖宅。”

在一旁一直没说话的自来也伸手拦住了他，“斑组长，你是不是把我给忘了，我们之间的谈话还没结束呢。”

斑忍着腹部的疼痛，估计是刚才动作过大，伤口有些开裂了，“自来也警视正，你现在是要正式拘捕我吗？如果不是，请你让开。”

自来也玩味地一笑，也没做过多挽留，收回了手，做出了一个请的动作，对着斑的背影喊道：“斑组长，我还是希望你能清楚，这个案子，并没有结束。”

“那么我也希望你清楚，无论开枪的人是谁，目标都不是我，而是千手扉间，我建议你还是多调查一下千手组的状况。”

坐在车的后座上，斑不断地催促着让司机快一点开。但不断提高的车速也让车更加颠簸了，斑还没来得及换掉身上的病号服，只是披了一件西服外套就匆匆出来了。他把手伸进病号服里，已经有一点血从绷带里面渗了出来。斑调整着自己的呼吸，尽量坐稳。

这点疼痛他还是能忍的，只是扉间。斑知道绝的手段，这家伙，不知道为宇智波组贡献了多少情报，而这些情报的来源，绝对不是和平友好的聊天。他也曾经见过一次绝所谓的‘获取情报’，当时的场景，他完全不想再看第二次。而扉间能忍受多少他的手段，斑想都不敢想。恐惧就像是藤蔓一样渐渐爬上斑的心脏，一点点的裹紧。

他早该知道了。把扉间带回来的第一天起，他就应该料到这一天了。

“再开快点。”

“可是组长，再快就超速了。”司机回答。

“你他妈的给我有点黑道的自觉啊，超速就超速，再快点。”斑咒骂着。

“是、是！”

***

“这是田岛大人的命令。”绝笑眯眯的对斑说，而且态度恭敬，“而且您当时昏迷不醒，找出幕后凶手也是我的职责之一，组长大人。”

斑一进祖宅的大门，就直接冲向了绝所在的地下室。他早就知道那块地方归给了绝，他拿来专门做些见不得人的事。那个地下室不光是他拿来折磨人的，他自己还会住在那里。本来宇智波组的宅子就已经相当古旧了，而这地下室，就更显得阴森可怖，墙上的爬虫，潮湿的空气，就像是随便挥一挥手，就能攥出满手的水来。

就连这地下室入口，斑都一刻不想停留，而审问扉间的地方，又不知道是什么一番场景了。

不知道是不是已经有人通知绝自己苏醒了过来，绝早就在这儿等着斑了。

“少说废话，赶紧让开，扉间是不是在里面？”焦躁，不安，还得忍着疼痛，斑已经没有一点耐心了。

绝向身边迈了一步，正好挡在斑面前。“组长大人，这次‘问话’还没结束，您要不要再等一等？”

他的话再次提醒了斑，这个所谓的问话，已经持续了整整一周。

斑直了直身体，因为枪伤的缘故，他一直都微弯着腰。转身把站在他身后的瘦子拽到眼前来，熟门熟路地从自己手下怀里掏出了一把手枪。他这一连串的动作让其他人的精神紧绷起来，倒是绝，直到斑抓住了他的肩膀，枪口对准他下颚的时候，这个阴险的家伙仍然面不改色。

“让，开。”斑一字一顿地说。“不要让我说第二遍。”

面对着斑的威胁，绝依旧保持着阴险的微笑，他用手指按着斑手里的枪，一点点拨下去。“组长大人，既然您这么说了，不过……”绝指着斑的下腹，不知道什么时候，伤口已经彻底开裂，血一点一点得顺着病号服，滴在地上。“您的伤口这样不太好吧，不如这样，您去重新包扎一下伤口，我把扉间大人带到您那去。”

原本就因为失血过多而昏迷数日的斑也知道，自己现在的身体经不起折腾，如果再失血下去，那么到时候没命的就是自己了。

“而且，您真的想现在就见扉间大人吗？”

***

扉间穿着一件并不合身的宽大浴衣，无声地站在房间门口，他身后跟着站着两名送他过来的组里成员。他们把扉间送到之后，就知趣的离开了。

在房间的另一边，斑站在原地，一只手下意识地捂着自己腹部的枪伤。就在等待扉间的这段时间里，医生已经帮他换好绷带。伤口只是有一点点开裂，幸而缝线完好。而医生本想劝告一下斑暂时不要有什么剧烈运动，但是看到斑现在铁青的脸色，医生一个字也没敢说，换完绷带就离开了。

两个人之间的距离只有几步，却又遥不可及。

现在已经是初冬，站在门口的扉间只穿着一件单薄的浴衣，而且他的头发上还沾着水珠，估计是匆匆地洗了个澡。洗掉的，又是什么。

斑不知道如何开口，扉间就一动不动地站在原地。

冷风顺着开着的门吹进来，就连站在里面的斑都打了个寒噤。而在门口的扉间，毫不自知一般，只有微微发抖的身体证明这是一个活着的人。

“扉……”间。斑连他的名字都没有叫全，就说不下去了。斑快步走到扉间身边，想拽着他进到房间里，但是手刚一碰到扉间的手臂，他就露出了痛苦的神色，嘴微张着，却什么声音都发不出来。

斑又一下子松了手。他无措地看着扉间，伸手也不是，不伸也不是。如果说上次是因为发青的嘴角而引起了斑的怀疑，这次绝做得真是‘天衣无缝’，扉间的脸上一点伤痕都没有，就连裸露在外的皮肤，也看不出丝毫破绽。

“你进来，外面冷。”

从门口到房间里，只有短短几步。扉间每走一步，都像是踩在刀子上一样。但是他什么声音都没有发出，只有时不时紧皱的眉头。

斑伸出手，掌心捧着扉间的脸颊，触感不能说是温暖，但也没有冷如冰霜。要是平常，自己这么做，扉间一定会不满地出言阻止，或者直接打掉自己的手。但是现在，他只是站在那，眼睛像是看着斑，就好像在看向别处。斑的手开始向下移动，顺着他的脸部轮廓，到扉间的脖颈和肩膀的连接处，用三根手指捏住了扉间的浴衣领子。

感受到了扉间的呼吸加速，斑一咬牙，他现在已经别无选择了。

因为浴衣并不合身，斑只是把浴衣拉到了肩膀出，宽大的衣服就顺着扉间的身体直接滑了下去。扉间只穿着一件浴衣，里面什么都没穿，如今浴衣已去，他赤裸地站在斑的对面。

斑踉跄着倒退了一步。

扉间的身上，可以说是大大小小，什么样的伤口都有，而这些伤口又是人为精确控制的，只留下了各种淤青的痕迹，没有一处的皮肤破损。有些地方，斑能认出是什么工具造成的，而有些地方，连斑也不知道。他看到了扉间胳膊处自己刚才碰到的地方，也是斑斑驳驳的青紫痕迹。

而另一边手臂上，有着极为明显的三个针孔，斑的手指轻抚着肿起来的皮肤，像是在触碰着什么珍贵的东西。只是指肚碰到针孔的时候，能感到扉间明显地瑟缩。不敢去看扉间的神情，斑低下头，把有些干燥的嘴唇贴在了扉间的伤口上，一寸一寸地亲吻着他的皮肤。

“喂，放手。”

终于听到了扉间的声音，原本低沉而温润的声音，现在变得就像被砂纸摩擦过了一样。斑只觉得自己的心脏仿佛是被这声音抓住了，攥紧了，狠狠地捏了一把。斑一点点地俯下身去，双手环在了扉间的腰上，额头抵着他平坦的小腹。

“是我的错。”斑沉闷的声音从下面传来，扉间任由他抱着自己，没有反抗，也没有言语。

半晌，扉间一直垂在身侧的手终于抬了起来，手指插进斑的黑色长发中，用这样的方式，给与了回应。

“斑，你是不是，喜欢我。”

听到这句话，斑的身体明显一震，他显然没想到扉间会这样问，但是都已经走到这个地步了，他嗯了一声。但是又觉得不太够，接着又说：“喜欢。”没等到回应，斑怕自己的声音太小了，他侧开头，又继续说：“喜欢，非常喜欢，喜欢得不得了。”

接着，是扉间颤抖着的吸气声。

“为什么，不早点说？”

斑环住扉间腰上的手又收紧了一点，但是又不敢太用力，也不敢放手。斑就这样一边道歉一边说着喜欢，而无论斑说什么，扉间都应着。

“够了，足够了，不要再说了。”也不知道斑说了多少次，扉间终于打断了他，“斑，你能不能不要……”继续做黑道了。扉间的话说道一半，又犹豫着，把剩下几个字吞了回去。他兀自重复着，“你能不能……”

“能不能？”

“能不能站起来，不要这个姿势了，我想坐下来。”扉间缓慢地说。


	9. Chapter 9

“欢迎光……临。”

鱼饵店的玻璃门被人粗鲁地推开，上面挂着的小铃铛发出了清脆的响声。长年的条件反射，让鱼饵店的老板还没看到人，一听到声音就先打起了招呼，等到他走出来，正好看到斑摘下自己脸上的太阳镜，一脸凶恶，差点把这位年过半百的老板给吓回去。

“啊——”不光是表情不善，斑就连回应的声音也有几分骇人。老板小心翼翼地打量着这位顾客，除了凶神恶煞以外，还留了一头——嗯，难以形容的黑色长发，头发像是不太柔顺一般四处翘起，还遮住了一只眼睛。

“这位顾客，要买点什么鱼饵？”斑一进来，除了胡乱回应了一声，就一个劲儿地叹气。老板心想，难道是因为没找到合适的鱼饵。现在已经入冬，大部分平常用的饵料都已经下架，只剩下一些适合冬钓的，所以可能看起来寒酸了一点。

“啊，那个，”斑思考着刚才扉间跟他说的话，他要买……什么来着。“就是……那个什么饵。”就说了几个字，斑又是连连叹气。

“诱饵？荤饵？”

“对对，是那个荤饵。”斑突然想了起来。

“这位顾客，荤饵也有很多种，请问您要哪一种？”看到斑的样子，似乎是心情更差了，老板还自己想了想是不是说错话了，可能这位顾客是第一次来钓鱼，对于一切都不熟悉，自己是不是该给他介绍一下？但是这个人又什么都没问，自己这么直接介绍，万一他觉得失礼怎么办。老板自己内心也是立刻导了一出戏，结果一抬头看见斑，突然重重地叹了一口气。

“喂，我说，”斑一只手拍了一下柜台。

“顾……顾客？”

“你们这边，有没有双人垂钓的地点啊？”

花了十几秒琢磨了一下，老板也没想出个所以然。

“这位顾客，我这里是鱼饵店。您要是想问钓场的事，另一边——”

“我当然知道这里是鱼饵店，我不是来买鱼饵来了么。”斑打断了他的话，伸出一根手指指着外面的一块牌子，“你这店不是开了十几年了，这钓场附近你不清楚？”

老板不知所以地看着斑，他倒是清楚，这里就是一个很小的湖上钓场，只有湖的四周和湖心中央有一小块地方可供钓鱼。而这个湖也不大，一眼都能看遍，所有的钓鱼点都只有一把椅子和一根鱼竿——

“应该，没有吧。”老板回答。

“所以为什么啊，为什么就只有一个椅子呢？你们钓场都不提供情侣服务的吗？”

“这个顾客，我这里是鱼饵店……”老板陪着笑，听到‘情侣’两个字一下就明白了。这个小钓场，每个钓鱼点的距离都很远，主要是为了不互相打扰，也防止吓跑鱼。所以这里实在是不适合情侣过来游玩，怪不得这位顾客一进来就满身不知道哪来的怒气。

似乎也意识到自己是在不讲理，随便买了一点饵料，他就离开了。

斑站在楼梯最上面，从这里下去，就是地势稍微低一些的钓鱼点了，斑能看到不远处的扉间正坐在其中一把椅子上，天气见凉，怕冷的他还围着一条白色的围巾，再加上那头显眼的银发，斑一眼就看到他了。

怀里抱着装有鱼饵的盒子，斑越想越觉得后悔。

他没事提什么钓鱼。

周日清晨，太阳已经升得老高，斑还环着扉间的肩膀拉着他睡回笼觉。遇到过不知多少次这种状况的扉间驾轻就熟地左扭右扭，从斑的怀里挣脱出来，刚坐直身体，又被抓住了手腕。

“再多睡会儿。”眼睛都没睁开的斑嘟哝着。

“为什么要多睡？”

“今天星期天。”斑抓着扉间手腕的手还没松开。

“难道你们黑道还是朝九晚五周末双休吗？”扉间把斑的手指一根根扒下去，等到斑揉着眼睛刚从被窝里起来的时候，那家伙已经飞速地穿好衣服了，斑总觉得扉间非常讨厌自己的这张床，就好像上面有什么不干净的东西似的。

说起来今天其实是扉间待在本家老宅的最后一天了。在斑受伤之前，他们两个人就在商量让扉间去下面的小组开始处理一些组内事务，现在斑的伤也养好了，扉间的身体也基本恢复，这件事也没必要再拖下去了。而且最重要的是，斑也不想让扉间继续待在本家了，原因自然不用说。之前绝做的事，最后的结果就是不了了之了，他当时也没在扉间嘴里问出什么。

这件事，斑也和自己的父亲田岛谈过，确实是田岛给绝下的命令。如果斑还是若头，那么他可能二话不说就立刻做掉绝，但是现在他组长的身份反而让他很难做。扉间虽然很抗拒提起绝，但是聊到的时候他的答案倒是让斑哭笑不得，当斑问起是不是想让绝死的时候，扉间直截了当地说他知道斑不可能在这个时候弄死他，而且绝在组里的地位摆在那里，杀了他必然引发一连串的问题。他还说即使斑真的一时脑袋发热这么做了，他也会拦着斑的。

“但是也不能什么也不做，对吧。”当时扉间的一身伤还没好彻底，他挽起袖子，指着上面还在的淤青，“要不我去做个伤害鉴定，报警吧。”

说实话，斑看着扉间一本正经的表情，他实在分辨不出扉间是不是在开玩笑。

从那之后，两个人都非常默契得不再提起有关于绝的事情了。

在否决了看电影等一系列提议之后，斑实在是想不出别的什么了，他双手交叉在胸前盘腿坐在床上，又绞尽脑汁想了半天，突然想起来好像曾经听柱间说过，扉间最喜欢做的事情，就是钓鱼。斑双手一拍，转身对扉间说：

“我们去钓鱼吧。”

一听到钓鱼，扉间的双眼一下子有些发亮，他吃惊地挑起一边眉毛，连续眨了几次眼睛，确定自己没听错之后，又点了点头，“嗯——哦。”

斑这边也是有些惊讶，他之前基本上每提议一项活动，扉间基本都是眼睛不眨一下地拒绝了，一说钓鱼，虽然没表现出特别兴奋，但是他的眼神已经说明一切了。

结果来到了钓场，斑才知道，自己这是自掘坟墓。

这是由一个并不算大的湖围建起来的钓场，而且因为已经入冬，所以钓场的人也不算多，寥寥数人。但是一旦两个人都坐好了，拿起了钓竿的时候，斑才觉得不对劲。

每个钓鱼点的距离都有五六米，两个人说话时，声音小了，对方根本听不见，声音大了，扉间就立刻伸出手指放在嘴唇上，做出嘘的动作，一脸不悦地皱着眉头用口型跟斑说他把鱼都吓走了。

斑无聊的拿起了鱼竿又放下，鱼勾上连饵食都没有，他根本没有心情钓鱼，但是扉间却是真的，真的来享受钓鱼来了。他非常专注地盯着鱼竿，手也一直放在上面，一旦有鱼上钩，立刻卷线上来。而坐在不远处的斑就只能把胳膊拄在膝盖上，歪头看着扉间每次把鱼扔进身旁的水桶时，露出的微笑，也可以算是一种享受了吧，其实就这样看着他钓鱼也好——个鬼。

把椅子拎到扉间身边，往地上一摆，斑就坐在了他身边。

“你干什么？”扉间一开口，意识到自己的声音太大，又在最后压低了声音，“你不钓鱼吗？”

“看你钓。”斑硬梆梆地扔过去三个字，又扭头嘟哝着‘还不如去看电影’之类的。

知道是故意说给自己听，扉间只能叹气，“要不要我教你钓鱼？”

“不要。”

“那你想怎么办？”

斑板着一张脸，思考了一会儿，接着伸出手，拍了拍自己的大腿，“除非你坐过来手把手教我。”

他们两个人坐着的都是非常低矮的小板凳，扉间难以置信地看着斑，“我们两个坐上去，这凳子要坏掉了吧。”

“哇。”

“你哇什么？”

“你还真的考虑要坐过来啊？”

“没有考虑。闭嘴，回去钓鱼去。”

“你脸红了。”

“才没有。”

“有的，有的。你看。”斑拿出手机，把前置摄像头打开，放到了扉间面前。

“……”

“更红了。”

“闭嘴。”

***

在一家位于偏僻街角的小酒馆门口，自来也确定了自己身后没有什么尾巴跟着自己，他撩开布帘走了进去。老板看见他，也只是微微点头，自来也径直走向这家酒馆的最里面，他看到了纲手和大蛇丸已经坐在了那里。

“看来我是最晚一个到的。”自来也搓了搓手，在上面哈了一口气，“现在天气真是冷起来了啊。”

“是啊。”纲手应着。

“真没想到有一天你也会说怕冷，自来也。”独自一人坐在对面的大蛇丸依旧用他那特别的声音和自来也打着招呼。

端起已经热好的酒，自来也一饮而尽，“怎么，人也是会变老的。”他歪头看了一眼纲手，“不过我们的纲手姬大概不会吧，还是二十几岁的模样呢。”

纲手瞪了他一眼，没有接着说下去，而是看向大蛇丸，“别说我们了，你大蛇丸，可真是忙人啊。”

“哪里，”大蛇丸笑说，“我也是最近才听说市长大人和部长大人一起要找我，要不然我还得继续躲着呢，冬天可是得冬眠的。”

“你有什么可躲的。”

“因为鹰在冬天，也是要觅食的。”

对于大蛇丸的这些暗喻，自来也和纲手也都是一笑了之，过多纠结这个家伙的话中话没什么意义。他们这次见面，也不过是各取所需罢了。自来也把他带来的文件夹拿了出来，分别递给了纲手和大蛇丸。

大蛇丸翻看了一下这份资料，这是对于佛间一案的具体调查，当时佛间的小儿子之死，是因为一名宇智波组成员手里的枪走了火，不慎击中了头部。后来佛间一气之下带人又干掉了这名宇智波组成员，而据说还有监控摄像为证，只是这个证据多方转手，最后竟然诡异消失。后来才调过来接手案件的自来也知道，这一定是宇智波组的暗箱操作，好为了以后派人顶替佛间做准备。

“我说，你们警察真的有在认真工作吗？”大蛇丸合上文件夹，“怎么过去了这么久，还是只有这一点信息。”

虽然很想反驳，但是自来也明白，大蛇丸说得对。这个案子牵扯到两个黑道组织，甚至还有警察内部的人员，进度缓慢也没办法。要不是如此，他和纲手又怎么会找上大蛇丸这个情报贩子。

“好了，那作为无所不知的情报贩子你，有什么可以提供的信息吗？”自来也揶揄道。

“无所不知可谈不上。关于这个案子，我也有不知道的地方。”大蛇丸一摊手，“不过今天，你们不是为了晓的事情才来找我的吗？更具体点，是关于宇智波鼬的。”

“实际上，晓组织的宇智波鼬，是不存在的。晓组织里根本没有宇智波鼬这个人。”大蛇丸给出了结论。

“什么意思？你是说宇智波鼬根本不存在？”纲手问。

“不不，”大蛇丸摇头，“宇智波鼬这个人是存在的，非要说的话，他不过是个宇智波组下属一个小组里的成员，但是他和晓毫无关系，之所以传出晓组织的头领是宇智波鼬，估计只是为了让人把晓组织和宇智波组联系到一起。”

“这样啊。”自来也有些失望，“所以我们调查的方向错了？”

“也不应该说错，这个小弟宇智波鼬倒是比晓组织的头领宇智波鼬还更有价值。”大蛇丸解释，他再次打开了卷宗，指着上面一份个人资料，上面的名字写着——宇智波止水。“因为，无论是宇智波止水的手枪走火误杀千手板间那次，还是佛间带人杀了宇智波止水那一次，宇智波鼬，是唯一一个，同时都在场的人。”

***

来到这里已经有差不多快一周了，扉间也算是终于摆脱了宇智波祖宅那阴暗的气氛了。这里是一座不大的城市，也是宇智波组地盘上距离本家相对较远的一个盘口。当时是斑亲自送他过来，还做了一番讲话，扉间也和这个小组里的几个骨干成员喝了酒。虽然明显能看出这些人还是对自己有防备，但是这边和本家不同，也不会有绝那么胆大不要命的人。

接触了几天组里的事务，大多数都是账本上的问题。其他的事比如他们的盘口哪里有人搞事需要摆平，这些扉间一概不想管，都交给手下了，这种事这些人比扉间要更清楚怎么做，他能说的，也就只有不要闹出人命。

而这次从本家过来，扉间也不是一个人，原本一直在暗中保护他的胖子瘦子两个人，都跟了过来，这次可就不是‘只保性命’而已了。

扉间一边听着报告一边处理着账务，接着敲门声就打断了他的思绪。

有手下过来汇报，他一直点名要见的一名骨干成员终于回来了，问扉间要不要见他。

合上账本，扉间让其他人都先出去，并且吩咐胖子瘦子守在门口，“让他进来。”扉间最后说。

走进来的那个人，看起来就像是一个初中生，最多不过十六岁。他留着一头黑色长发，在发梢的地方绑了起来。虽然看上去很年轻，但是扉间读过他的资料，因为也是个宇智波，所以很早就加入了宇智波组，他是最近才从别的二次小组里过来这边的，因为优秀，很快地成为了这个小组中的骨干。

在扉间过来这边的时候，他刚巧不在。

“宇智波……鼬吗？”扉间的手指食指有节奏的敲着木质桌子，听到自己名字之后，鼬抬起了一直低着的头。他看着这位传说中的千手扉间，也听说过他的事，作为人质来到宇智波组，但是却被组长一意孤行地任命为若头。中间还有各种看似匪夷所思的传言，但是很多应该都是真的。

“是的，扉间大人。”鼬点了点头。

“鼬，我有件事想问你。”扉间站在起来，走到鼬的身边，那个孩子比他矮了一个头还多，扉间俯视着他，“你认识，千手板间吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

深夜，宇智波鼬顺着空荡荡的住宅区街道向着自己家的方向走去，整条街道都非常昏暗，负责照亮的路灯也因为年久失修，半死不活地把昏黄的灯光打在地上。鼬站在十字路口，即使往来并没有车辆也没有行人，他还是站在那里等着信号灯变成绿色。

穿过这条马路，再拐到下一个路口，就是鼬的家了。他从口袋里拿出手机，几个小时前就只剩下1%的电量了，他按了一下开机键，上面出现了一个红色的亮点，提醒着他手机已经没有足够的电量开机了。虽然这个时候不见得有什么人会给他打电话——一张面庞在他脑中一闪而过，鼬叹了口气，把手机塞回了口袋。鼬住在这里已经有将近半年的时间了，他在止水出事之后，就从和止水一起租住的公寓里搬出来，换了一间更小的房子。

信号灯变色，鼬快步向前走着。

拐过街角，鼬最先看到的是一辆眼熟的车，路灯正好照在车牌上，这是最近新来的组长，千手扉间的车。他有些迟疑地向前走着，这辆车就正好停在了他的家附近不远处，再往前走，在门口低矮的三层台阶上，看到了扉间。他穿着白色的衬衫，西服外套搭在肩膀上，双腿交叉，双手拄着台阶的地面，抬头看着星空。鼬停了下来，不由地也抬起头。

“鼬。”注意到鼬走过来，扉间微微地歪着头。

“扉间大人。”鼬朝他低了一下头。“为什么会在这里？”

“想和你谈一些事情，”他站了起来，把肩上的西服外套披在了身上，“打你电话一直都打不通。”

“不好意思，手机没电了。”鼬简单地回答着。

“我猜也是。”看着还站在原地的鼬，“不邀请我进去吗？外面挺冷的。”

“失礼了。”鼬拿出口袋里的钥匙，伸出手说道，“这边走。”

略微陈旧的铁门打开时发出缺少润滑油的吱呀声，门打开了之后，鼬站在一旁，等着扉间先进去，突然像是想起来什么似的，扉间回头，对着站在外面的胖子瘦子二人说，“你们两个在车里待着吧。”听到了两个人整齐的‘是’之后，扉间一边说着'打扰了'一边走了进去。

鼬住的地方是个两层的1ldk，楼下是客厅厨房，楼上是卧室。扉间正准备在玄关脱鞋，但是鼬阻止住了他，说是不需要。扉间也随意看了一眼，玄关地上确实也没有摆着多余的可以穿的脱鞋。

“要喝点什么吗？”让扉间坐在了客厅中间的沙发上，鼬打开了冰箱，问着。虽说如此，但实际上他的冰箱里几乎空空如也，只有几罐啤酒，还有一盒赏味期限已过的牛奶。如果扉间说要喝些什么的话，大不了可以出去再买，这附近有一家24/7营业的便利店，只需要穿过两条街。

“不用了。”扉间摆摆手，“我上次跟你说的事情，你想好了吗？”扉间没有多余的话，开门见山地问。这个问题让鼬叹了一口气，拿出了一罐啤酒来。

自从上次的谈话过后，已经过去了快一周，扉间虽然一直没有催他，也说会给他时间思考，但是鼬早就有了答案，只是，他并不信任扉间。不过这一周以来，他也没有找到任何破绽，毕竟宇智波组本家那边比他更厉害的人，也什么都没发现，他一个二次小组的成员，孤身一人，自然也调查不出什么来。他也思考过，如果扉间有别的目的，或是单纯冲着自己来的，反而有些不对。如果他只是想对自己出手，那么外面那两个人随时都可以杀死自己，就像杀死止水一样，根本不会有人在意。

“我想好了，扉间大人。”鼬拉开啤酒罐上的拉环，听着气体溢出来的声音，本来想喝一口，犹豫着，又把罐子放回了茶几上。“无论是什么，我都会做的。”

“这样啊，”扉间自言自语般说着。“既然如此，那么我还有几个问题。”

“你为什么要做黑道？”对着鼬投过来的眼神，扉间问道。

“……”鼬没有立刻回答，他低下头，眼神低垂，像是思考着。“我父亲，”他缓慢地回答，“是黑道，我父亲的父亲，也同样是为宇智波组卖命。我没有选择。”

“那如果说，你父亲当初给了你选择，你还会加入宇智波组吗？”扉间接着问。

“会。”鼬轻声回答，脱口而出。

扉间有些讶异地抬起一边眉毛。

“扉间大人一定在想为什么吧。”鼬的嘴角出现了一抹笑容，“我，有个弟弟。”鼬抬起头看向扉间，表情变得柔和起来，“他叫佐助，刚刚学会说话。”

“你是为了让他远离黑道吗？”

“不是。”鼬摇摇头，“为了让他有选择。”

“你就不怕他也选择加入宇智波组？”扉间靠向沙发椅背。

“很怕。”鼬点点头，直白地说，“但是，他也有可能选择退出，我想到那时，我可以保护他，保护他的选择。而无论他选择什么，我都相信——”鼬顿了顿，“而止水，止水他……”似乎是说不下去了，鼬深吸了一口气，直视着扉间，“扉间大人，黑道，究竟是什么？”

“不知道。”扉间略有些轻浮地回答，“我虽然是千手，但是我并没有在本家长大，那之后也是被你们组长宇智波斑给强行抓过来当了若头。”一想起斑，扉间的神情有些复杂，“非要说的话，就是犯罪组织吧。”

“我祖父说过，”对于扉间的回答，鼬只是一笑置之，“黑道，即仁义。我祖父再往上一代，是宇智波组的最开始的时候，祖父说，那时大家聚在一起，只是想生活得更好。而之所以是宇智波组，只不过是因为当时组里，只有一个人高中毕业了，而且恰巧姓宇智波。大家的目的，都是生存下去，并且生存得更好。所以宇智波组的存在，应该是为了组中成员的。”

扉间安静地听着鼬说下去。

“组里成员也愿意为宇智波组流血，因为仁义在心。但是，现在的宇智波组，还存在，仁义吗？止水的死，算是为宇智波组做出贡献了吗？即便做出了贡献，那么这其中和仁义，又有什么关系呢？”

“他的死，毫无意义……你是想这么说吗？”扉间表情有些凝重。

“难道不是吗？止水，只是高层间力量撕扯之下的牺牲品。他值得比这个更好的……扉间大人，你觉得，他的死有意义吗？”鼬问完，便觉得自己失言了，“对不起，我不该这么问。”

“没关系，”扉间摆了摆手，“我也……想过同样的问题。”

***

“扉间的车就在前面。车速一直很快，我们跟得很吃力，不过应该没问题，不会跟丢的。而且在他前面，我们还有一辆车，一定盯紧他。”

“好，一有消息就通知我，无论他见了谁，说了什么，都要向我报告。”

“是。他已经在这个街区附近转悠了好几圈了，似乎是想摆脱掉我们，他想得太轻松了。”

“他已经快开了有一个小时了吧，他究竟想要去哪？没听说过他在这座城市有什么联系。”

“我也不知道。他现在已经到了金森町附近，再往前开就要离开守山市了，您说，组长大人他也放心把扉间派到这来？”

“组长不是还有两个亲信一直跟着扉间吗？你刚才不是说开车的就是那个胖子和瘦子吗？”

“那既然如此，我们是不是没有必要再跟踪着扉间啊。”

“闭嘴，好好跟着。那两个人怎么跟组长汇报是一回事，你们跟着他又是一回事。跟丢了没你好果子吃。”

“是、是！”

“到哪了？”

“他的车速降下来了，好像快到目的地了。”

“好，让你们前车也跟紧点，一发现他停车，就立刻跟过去。”

“收到。他的车停下来了，喂，A小队，A小队，立刻跟上。”

“你这边也赶紧把车停下来，注意不要让他发现，你们现在在哪？”

“……”

“你们现在在哪？扉间呢，他去哪了？”

“呃，他，他现在在……”

“呃什么，他到底在哪？”

“他进去一家gay吧了。我，我们，要不要……也进去？”

“废话，赶紧跟上去。”

“可是，可是，是gay吧啊。那里……那里……”

“可是个头，跟上去！”

“是！”

“怎么了？不是让你时刻汇报吗？”

“我看到扉间了。他坐在吧台，只点了一杯酒。我们的人也都进来了，这里……嗯……看不出来他原来好这一口。”

“少说废话。他有没有跟什么人接头？”

“没有。”

“很奇怪啊，开了一个多小时的车就为了到城市另一边的gay吧，太奇怪了。”

“是啊，确实很奇怪。不过他就坐在吧台一个人喝闷酒，这更奇怪了。”

“不管怎样，你们给我盯紧了，一旦有接头的人出现就立刻向我汇报。”

“收到。”

……

“都已经过去一个小时了。他怎么还在那喝闷酒啊，是不是他就是为了掩人耳目出来喝闷酒的啊。”

“真的没人跟他接头？”

"没有。就连搭讪的也没有。"

“你说什么？”

“我说，就连搭讪的都没有……啊。”

“啊个头啊！不好，你赶紧过去，那个人到底是不是扉间？”

“……”

“怎么了？说话啊？”

“你是谁啊该死的，你他妈的没事戴个白色假发做什么？老子揍你啊。不好我们被扉间耍了。”

“你说什么？”

“刚才我一进来就看见一个白头发跟扉间穿着一样衣服的人坐在那，我就以为是扉间。那个人说有人给了他钱让他戴着白色假发在这坐一晚上，该死的混蛋。”

“那扉间呢？”

“跑了。这都一个小时了，他早不知道去哪了。那个……我的小指还能不能保住了？”

***

“约一个小时之前，在神户某家温泉旅店，发生了一场枪击和小规模爆炸，目前伤亡人数未知，但据称，这次事件极有可能和当地的黑道组织宇智波组火拼有关……”

电视里播报着这条插播新闻，而摆在暖炉上的手机一直在震动着，来电显示上是宇智波斑的名字。扉间却显然并不想接电话，瘦子和胖子有些尴尬地站在一边，刚才已经劝过扉间要接电话了，但是他却无动于衷。六七个未接来电之后，胖子和瘦子的手机同时响了起来，两个人互相看了一眼，瘦子的电话是斑打过来的，而胖子上显示的电话是本家的座机。扉间敢不接电话，但是这两个人却不敢，他们同时按下了接听键。

“组长……”瘦子刚说了两个字，斑那边的吼声连扉间都能听到。

“让扉间接电话！”瘦子仿佛已经看到了斑的怒气化为实体从手机里钻了出来。

“扉间大人，您……”把手机递到扉间面前，扉间看了看电视上还在报道的新闻，最终接过了手机，“喂。”

“千手扉间！你到底做了什么！？”斑怒不可遏的声音从电话那头传来，背景声音嘈杂，好像有很多人在一起说话。

“我做了什么？”扉间转头看着电视里的新闻，“你是指什么？”

“你！”扉间几乎能听到斑咬牙切齿的声音，“我知道你仍然对他怀恨在心，但是如果你想要绝死，你只要说，我绝对……这次，不光绝在场，我父亲也……你！”

“你怎么就断定是我做的？我可是一个人远在守山市，你的手下，”他瞥了一眼在旁边站着的胖子和瘦子，“也一直盯着我呢。难道不是你们宇智波组树敌太多，来报复你们的吗？”

“那琳在哪？”

“琳不是和带土去澳洲旅行去了吗？现在那边暖和……”扉间随口说着。

“千手扉间！你到底……！我现在已经联系不到带土了琳了，如果不是因为你，带土也不会突然就想和琳去什么出国旅行。难道不是你把琳藏了起来，骗野原组长说是我父亲把琳给杀掉了，又怂恿他来和我父亲同归于尽？既然你有种做，就有种承认！”

“那么你是不是也要承认，我父亲千手佛间的死也和你们宇智波有关？”面对斑的怒火，扉间从始至终都非常冷静。

“什么？我以为你恨佛间……”

“那你难道不恨田岛吗？田岛和绝这么多年做过什么肮脏的勾当，你宇智波斑难道不清楚？”扉间反问。

“那你是承认你是这次事故的始作俑者了？”

“我和这件事没关系。”扉间淡淡地说。

良久，电话那边只有斑粗重的喘气声，又过了将近半分钟，斑才开口，“把手机给瘦子。”

“组长，”瘦子接过电话，“是，是，好的。没问题。”

虽然没听到斑在说什么，但是扉间大概也能猜出来。他试探地站起身，他一有动作，瘦子和胖子二人就紧张得如临大敌，刚打开房门，瘦子伸手就拦住了扉间。

“扉间大人，组长说……”

“我去厕所。”扉间强硬地打断了他的话，“怎么，你们组长说，我连厕所也不能去？”

瘦子有些尴尬地放下了手，看着扉间走进了洗手间。扉间的这个公寓在17楼，他倒是也不担心扉间能从厕所逃跑。

打开水龙头，扉间捧了一点冷水扑在脸上，他看着镜子中的自己，已经有几分疲惫之色。

说实话，这个结果他也是没想到的。他的目的原本只是想让野原组脱离宇智波组，毕竟神户以东宇智波的地盘，都是野原组在支撑。如果野原组退出，那么宇智波组受到的打击很大，这也是田岛那个老家伙不光让琳住进本家，还让她直接和带土订了婚的原因。扉间咋舌，他是不是，做得太过了。如果只是把真相告诉野原，而不是伪造琳的死，那么——扉间摇了摇头，他不能想下去了，如果只是告诉野原真相，那么他很有可能会无动于衷，别说退出了，自己都有可能会被野原给卖了。

既然木已成舟，那么扉间也知道，自己没有回头路了。


	11. Chapter 11

墙上的时钟无声地运转着，扉间紧紧地盯着走动的秒针。十一点过十分，他刚刚挂掉斑的电话没有多久，如果斑从神户市赶到这边来，至少需要数小时，扉间不自觉地屏住呼吸，他需要更多的时间——当然，如果斑会过来的话。斑现在深陷麻烦之中，宇智波田岛之死可不比佛间之死。电视已经关掉，但是之前滚动新闻的声音还在扉间脑海里自动播放着，虽然没有现场的画面，旅馆外面仍可以看到滚滚的烟尘。

扉间住进这间公寓已经有一段时间了，而一切陈设都和他搬进来之前毫无二致，半点私人物品都没有，除了一些斑偶尔过来硬塞给他的东西之外，卧室几乎空空如也。而现在，所有的通讯设备也都被‘保护’扉间的胖瘦二人给拿走了，紧闭的卧室门外虽然安静，但是扉间知道，他们二人一定守在外面。这间公寓在十七楼，卧室的窗户正对着大楼外面的街道，扉间撩开窗帘，就在街道对面，他能看到一辆熟悉的车，而这辆车在两个小时之前，就守在这里了。

车里面坐着的，正是千手组的若头猿飞日斩以及宇智波鼬。

约定的时间是凌晨十二点。

他已经做了万全的准备，无论他们是否遵守约定的时间，唯一的区别也许就是扉间是否能亲自了结一切了。现在一切对于扉间来说都很矛盾，所以他任性得把这个选择交给了别人——就如他推脱这件事情之前，他面无表情地解释着自己不适合这种事情，就连瓦间——千手瓦间——都比他更加适合。

如果要让扉间自己选择，他会选择留下来，无论如何再和斑面对面谈一次，他想这么做，他需要这么做。这也许是他最后一次和他交流的机会了，不光是扉间的机会，也是斑的机会。不知道从什么时候开始，他仍保留着一丝侥幸心理，他固执地认为自己能抓住那个实际上异常渺茫的机会。

一旦扉间选择留下来，他就再也没有机会离开了，至少在一切真相大白之前，他不能亲自去见证一切。宇智波组分部的人会先赶到这里，到时候即使他想离开，现场必定异常混乱，任何意料之外的事情都有可能发生，而且最后一定会演变成千手组和宇智波组之间的小规模冲突，而这绝对是现在不能发生的，田岛前脚刚死，千手组后脚就和宇智波组发生冲突，这势必会把事情发展诱导成是黑帮火拼的结果。到时候情况会变得更加复杂，如果分部的人在鼬行动之前就到了，那么扉间一定不会选择离开，这也是当初他们约定的事情之一。

“二十四小时之后，如果我没有进行任何操作，我的邮箱会自动发给你一份邮件，里面有所有的证据。”

当时鼬问他，是否考虑过斑会直接杀掉他。他没回答。

停在街边引擎一直处于熄火状态的车前灯突然亮了起来，扉间微皱眉头，看来他们没准备遵守约定。这并不出乎他的意料，即使宇智波鼬对他的安全不在意，但是日斩——一旦他们鼬接到分部那边传来的消息，日斩必然会明白如果他们遵守约定，一定会被分部的人赶在前头，到时候有宇智波组的人在这里，日斩他们想带走扉间就非常困难了。

把窗帘拉好，扉间正坐在房间中央，眼睛一下不离地盯着墙上的时钟，计算着时间，他的食指一下一下有节奏地点着膝盖。

最后一下之后扉间停了下来，看向卧室门的方向。房间里异常安静，扉间甚至能听到自己的心跳和呼吸声。略微延迟了数秒，门铃声打破了现有的安静，突兀地响了起来。

外面发生的一切几乎都可以预测，说话声，脚步声，打斗声隐隐约约得传来。

卧室门被一脚踹开，举着枪的胖子快步走进来，枪口对准了坐在榻榻米上的扉间，吼道：“站起来。”他咒骂着，手指抹了一下正在流血的额角，而外面各种杂乱的声音都已经渐渐消失。看到扉间仍然坐在那里一动不动，胖子一把拽起扉间，轻松地把他拉起来，一只粗壮的手臂环着扉间的脖子，枪口对准了他的太阳穴。

“扉间大人，”日斩的声音从门外不远处传来，他和鼬两个人一前一后踏进了卧室，手里仍然举着枪，客厅里仍然有一些嘈杂的声音，看到这个场景，扉间知道瘦子应该已经被他们制服。“把枪放下！”一看到胖子挟持着扉间，日斩握紧了枪柄。

“你们别过来！”胖子威胁性地把环在扉间脖子上的手缩紧了几分，压到了气管让扉间的呼吸变得有些艰难，他双手都抓着胖子的手臂试图得到一些空气。“宇智波鼬，你已经背叛宇智波组了吗？我就知道这家伙……”胖子一边说一边把枪口用力地抵着扉间的头，发泄一般用枪管磕碰着太阳穴，震得扉间生疼，“这家伙当时去找你绝对在谋划着什么。宇智波鼬，杀了田岛大人，你知道你会有什么下场吗？”

即使再蠢的人也知道他现在负隅顽抗不过是为了拖延时间。

眼看着日斩向前迈了一步，胖子气急败坏地大喊：“别过来！否则我立刻就让他脑袋开花。”

“我想你应该知道你枪口下的人是你的若头，对吧。”日斩虽然这么说着，但是他仍然停下了脚步，“你杀了他之后准备怎么向你们斑组长交代？为了防止若头逃跑所以一枪崩了他？”

只要眼前这个人不傻，他就会知道日斩的话是对的。因为寡不敌众让扉间逃跑了是一回事，真的杀了扉间又是另外一回事。胖子待在斑身边的时间不短，之后又被他派过来保护扉间，他不是不知道这二人的关系，何况即使扉间需要为田岛之死负责，怎么处理他是斑的问题，而不是他区区一个小弟可以决定的。

一瞬间的动摇就已经显露的破绽就足够了，眼看着胖子握着枪的手松了几分，日斩对准了他的肩膀，眨眼之间，子弹射进胖子的肩膀，剧烈的疼痛让他不自主地松开了扉间，而另外一边的鼬也看准时机立刻上前把扉间解救了回来。一脚把胖子掉落在地上的枪踢远，日斩俯视着试图捡起枪的胖子，示意他不要轻举妄动。射进胖子肩膀的子弹卡在了骨缝之间，虽然疼痛难忍，但是并没有流多少的血。

千手组的其他人把胖瘦二人都铐在了厕所的水管上，虽然他们两个都受了伤，但是都不是致命伤，而且宇智波组的人也在来的路上。

“我们得离开了，”日斩说，看着仍然一言不发的扉间，“宇智波的人正在过来的路上，没有太多时间了。”

“……”扉间欲言又止，半张着嘴又紧紧闭上，他叹了一口气，最后说，“走吧。”

***

“日斩，有什么想说的，就直说吧。”扉间注意到了自从他上车以来，坐在驾驶室的日斩就时不时透过后视镜看着坐在后座的扉间，几次都好像要开口说话，但又都闭上了嘴。显然他身边副驾驶的鼬也注意到了，导致车里维持着异常奇怪的沉默。

“太草率了。”日斩脱口而出，“一切都太草率了，您联系我的时候我简直不敢相信。”他说着，脚下的油门都踩重了几分，深夜的街道上车辆很少，作为最前面的一辆车，他毫无顾忌地开始加速。

“你没有把这件事告诉任何人吧。”扉间说，他说任何人的时候，其实是在指柱间。

“没有。”

“谢谢你。”扉间的声音显得有些疲惫，“在事情结束之前，什么都不要和我兄长说，他知道得越少越好。”

“您知道田岛这事情一出，组长必然会担心您的状况。到时候会发生什么都有可能，”日斩担忧地说，“您刚去宇智波组的那时候，您可是没见到组长他的样子，那是……”口气抱怨地说了几句，日斩意识到这并不是说这种事的场合，他清了清嗓子，“我是说，到时候组长想做什么，我可是拦不住的。”

“拖。”扉间说，“尽量拖，所以我也需要你尽快把事情处理好，避免拖得太久兄长那边出现其他的问题。”扉间心里把所有的事情从头到尾想了一遍，“团藏那边你处理好了吗？”

“处理好了，已经没问题了。”日斩说。

“算上咬钩的时间，最多需要多久？”扉间问。

“四天……”日斩说，又摇头，“不，三天，三天足够了。”

扉间点点头，深吸了一口气，“好，三天之后，行动开始。”

***

这里是位于千手组和宇智波组势力范围夹缝中的一座城市，身处于市中心的顶层公寓，虽然看似是在向外出租，但实际上是在千手组中掌控着暗杀小队根的一名骨干成员——志村团藏名下的一处房产。

扉间靠着客厅中央的餐桌，正对着玄关，确保只要有人进来，一眼就能看到他。刚通过通讯器和日斩通过话，楼下和楼顶一切准备就绪，他现在需要做的，就是等待绝现身。引他出来不是件轻松的事，尤其是田岛出事之后，再加上他从宇智波组的人眼皮底下跑了，绝这种心机极重，而且诸事皆疑的人，必须得给他足够多的理由，他才会出现。

当然这个理由不用扉间自己去找，绝早就提供给他了。虽然实际行动只用了三天，但是日斩早就为此做准备了，绝以为他做得那些勾当足够隐秘——

“目标出现了。”通讯器里传过来日斩的声音，“他坐上电梯了。”

“收到。”扉间说，关掉了通讯器，他双手抱胸，静静地等待着那个人推开公寓没有上锁的门。

脚步声由远及近，接着是门被推开的声音，还没有看到绝的人，他那熟悉的令人作呕的声音就传了过来：“我说了多少遍了，团藏，现在是什么时候你也清楚，非得这个时候把我……”声音在绝看到扉间的一瞬间戛然而止，他抬起来的脚甚至还没来得及下去，就已经浑身僵硬。那个白色头发，红色双眼的家伙，正歪着头，好整以暇地盯着他。

“千手……扉间。”绝咬牙切齿地从牙缝里挤出那个名字，他把手伸向了自己怀里，但是他停顿了一下，并没有把枪拔出来。

看到了绝的动作，扉间仍然没有任何行动。“绝，”扉间叫着他的名字，“不，我应该叫你——黑绝。”他纠正着自己，语气平平，毫无波动，他接着说，“节哀顺变。”

“我当初就应该直接杀了你。”他已经失去了平日里让人起鸡皮疙瘩的笑容，反而一直阴着脸，“你借团藏之手把我引出来，想做什么，杀了我解恨？恐怕现在外面已经布满了千手组的人了吧，你果然还是千手组派过来的人，斑那个家伙面对你的时候根本就是个瞎子，真不知道你是怎么让他这么相信你的。”

“杀了你？”扉间平静地说，“也对，这就是你们的处事之道，像是田岛，像是佛间这样的人为什么还会有这么多人追随他们，因为他们解决事情的方法如此之简单，就是把挡在自己面前的人全部杀掉。”扉间微微抬起头，轻蔑地看着绝，“愚蠢之人的方法。”

没理会扉间的挑衅，绝只是眼神凶恶地回应着。

“今天，我们来算一算账。”看到绝挑起了眉毛，扉间接着说，“从哪里开始呢，”扉间转动着眼珠作思考状，迅速地又把眼神落在绝身上，“就从我弟弟板间的死开始说起吧。这也是由你——不，应该说是由田岛借你之手，挑起的一切事情的开端。”

**Author's Note:**

> “扉间，斑那家伙想让你嫁过去，还不给嫁妆。你哥我也很绝望啊。”柱间一把鼻涕一把泪地说。


End file.
